


NOTHING WORTH LOVING ISN'T ASKEW

by CEO_of_TOES



Category: Promare
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, BUT HE IS ALSO A SINGER, Band Fic, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Galo's frog is spiky, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Lio's frog is cicci, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, and they are frogs, based on one phrase promts, better listen to it or you will lose your toes :D, lio works in a bar, love you bitch, must thank my ABSOLUTELY BELOVED lilpuff3, not in cronological order, some psychological undetones, thanks lemon demon for the great song, the mad burnish are a band, the title is one of their song, there are 2 OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEO_of_TOES/pseuds/CEO_of_TOES
Summary: A series of one sentence prompts.A series of events leading to love.A series of growth and friendships.(a pretty self indulgent alternate universe where the Mad Burnish are a funky band,Galo is still a firefighter and they still  are in love)(NOT IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER)
Relationships: Burning Rescue Members & Galo Thymos, Burning Rescue Members & Lio Fotia, Gueira & Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 11





	1. "He looked at the singer, and fell in love."

**Author's Note:**

> This should be around 12 chapters. I must thank lilpuffs3 for the idea(and for being costantly a good person)(love you bitch)

1)THINGS YOU SAID AT 1 AM  
“Are you awake?” a simple message sent by Lio.Why did he just do that…well it wasn’t clear,but everything relating to the firefighter seemed to have such effect on him.They had seen each other like… three times (or even less his sleep deprived mind supplied )but the other man was just so incredibly lovely and nice.

Just as his thoughts began to morph almost in an existentialistic type of self analysis his phone buzzed.

It was Galo,most likely at work.The tall man really loved his job,and felt extreme pride for it ,even if it was stressful .In a way or another they were faces of the same coin. Both wanted to help the world,to make it a better place.While most people didn’t expect or even just imagine how “being part of a band” would be revolutionary ,or at least useful for thew world Lio didn’t think of it that way.Even while being a small band he still got such lovely messages.The messages went from “nice song” to long texts where their fans would explain in great detail how his music helped them and Lio couldn’t do anything other than smile as he thought of these messages.

Galo texted back “Yes! Justice never sleeps!”.

Lio could hear those words almost as if he was right there next to him.It was cute the way the firefighter managed to convey so many emotions just by adding a little “!” at the end of every sentence.He had that special charm on him.But soon the firefighter sent another message.

“Did anything happen ?You don’t seem like the type that send a message for nothing!!!!”

Classic Galo, always worrying about everyone .Constantly.Most likely one day that would be his demise,but dying thanks to his helpful nature was the only death that was worthy of someone such as Galo Thymos, the number one firefighter on the entire hearth !With the hottest heart(and maybe even the hottest looks in the entire Promeopolis) (not like he belived that, it was more or less what everyone tought).

While Lio was finding himself deeper and deeper into "those" his phone rang.His ringtone was the song he played the first time they met at that bar .Kinda fitting .But Lio knew he had to answers,so he did just that.

“Hello” said almost in a whisper.”IS EVERYTHING OK?ARE YOU HURT?WHAT IS YOUR LOCATION?” Galo borderline shouted.Lio just said “Calm down ,I just wanted.. to hear your voice”.  
Various moments of silence stretched,until it was Galo’s turn to almost whisper: “But you are the one with the lovely voice,not me”. Yet again classic Galo.Full of love. Yet other moments of silence and then the firefighter just made up a brief excuse and ended the call.Lio was relived.

That night both of the boys had quite peaceful dreams.

2)THING YOU SAID THROUGHT YOUR TEETH  
No,they weren’t having that conversation again this week.It was the fifth time his friends bought up this topic and it was TUESDAY.Still that didn’t stop the burning rescue team from trying to convince him to give a call to the cute lead singer that he saw just a few days before. Thanks to Lucia they discovered the name of the Mad Burnish singer: Lio. Lucia wanted to dig his past, his secrets ,his dreams and hopes for the future.

Galo just wanted this conversation to end as soon as possible. 

Aina was the first to bring up the boy and found him on social media quite easily,even if they weren’t a famous band they still had quite the following .Lio had lots of post on Instagram,most of them being pictures with the band and some of a frog that shared the same color as Lio's hair.But the important part is that he had “gay” in his bio .Galo and Lio could become quite the ship. Aina even found two names that could suit the couple : Lio de Galon , or Galo de Lion. Quite hard to choose.

Varys was still shipping them ,but having real morals he didn’t research every single detail of the singer’s childhood.

Remy didn’t look too invested but still wished them a friendship ,if not a relationship. Quite some time had passed from when he saw Galo so interested in some one else. It was great. Everyone deserved a relationship like the one he had with his alligator girlfriend.

Ignis took a more kind of “dad” approach. He explained how gay sex worked (that was something that the burning rescue would have never forget) and gave advice about how to have an healthy relationship would work. Ignis was quite a good dad for all of them,but no matter how much Galo tried to bug that off he had to admit that his tips for gay sex were really…useful.

Even Vinny seemed to desire for a relationship between the singer and his friend, but he just wanted to get to know that extremely funky frog that looked pretty cool.

“Come on Galo he gave you his cell phone number for a reason!” the burning rescue said,in a choir like kind of way.  
“No, I’m not going to call him ”said Galo trough his teeth.

And that was Monday.  
Same thing for Tuesday .  
That same request from his friends on Wednesday.  
Almost a plea for Thursday.  
And literally a written request on Friday.

But the reason Galo didn’t want to call Lio was because he already did.And they had a meeting, that Galo hoped it counted as a real date. And he wasn’t going to explain this to his coworkers ,not until he had some official news.

3)THINGS YOU SAID TOO QUITELY

It was their twelfth date(it was the last date he counted ,all the other came way more naturally ). Galo couldn’t forget it ,even if he tried .The same went for Lio.

They went to the park to get an icecream. Lio would have killed for the vanilla ice cream, and for Galo’s smile. But that was obvious, and ,let’s face it … everyone would kill to see the big buff firefighter smile.

Galo took a chocolate ice cream with those pretty colored sparkles ,that kind of looked like Lio’s eyes in the bright sun, or like when the light from the lamps touched his magenta orbs. 

Lio took a picture of Galo and his nose covered in sparkles. Most people would have found his way of eating extremely childish ,but that added to his charm. Lio uploaded the picture in his Instagram stories,and then he tried removing the sparkles from his “friend’s” nose manually. They were so close to each other… they could feel each other breath… they almost started mixing together… they lost the sense of self and become something better… but that was just a sensation. That sadly ended . Gueira was calling him.

Lio answered, with a voice turned sour from the moment his friend had just interrupted.

“Gueira I was…. kind of having a moment.And you interrupted it.I hope it is important at least.” Gueira realized in that moment that he shouldn’t have put an end to their moment,but he had something important to share.”Sorry boss, but first of all I hope that you knew the dangers of unprotected gay sex, I know you can’t get preg-“ he was interrupted by an extremely angry Lio. ”Did you call me for this…TELL ME THERE IS SOMETHING ELSE…”Galo looked pretty amused,even if he didn’t know what had the band’s bassist just said, but it wasn’t hard to image from the relatively few things Lio had told him about the band mate .But then Lio’s face morphed into something else…surprize he assumed?

Few seconds passed where they didn’t even breath, Lio closed the telephone and the words that just followed after cannot be forgotten.

“Thanks to the musical competition we won a few weeks before a famous producer called us. We could pass from playing at the local bar …to having an actual label. Getting published… a dream that could become true.” 

Galo took the smaller man in his arm and they both started laughing hysterically.

At that point their ice cream was melted , but did they care ?Hell no. Lio’s dream could become reality.  
Lio had everything he could wish for…. A band , most likely a contract , and Galo by his side. If he was dreaming he wished he would never wake up.

“Maybe I will have our own concerts !!!!”Lio was so happy that nothing else mattered ,when he was first called by Gueira he was expecting everything , but those news were almost as sweet as the ice cream he shared with his “boyfriend”. Maybe that was the moment to ask about their relationship… if he was going to go on tours..what would remain of their relationship?

Galo , almost as if he read his thoughts,said almost too quietly “I love you Lio , and this contract won’t ever change our relationship”  
That was the first time when such words were used in their relationship.But it wasn’t the last.

4)THINGS YOU SAID OVER THE PHONE

Lio’s phone rang.  
He wouldn’t have given much thought to the ringing phone if he didn’t catch the name written on the screen: Galo.

He was writing ,and that was his priority ,but the firefighter that called him was… special ?

They had met at the bar the last time he played there ,and the man came to him to ask his number .He wasn’t really sure about giving his number to someone that could pose as a threat but the man’s puppy dog eyes, and his coy smile , and his rosy cheeks and what he assumed was the group of friends that sent their friend to try to hit on the singer , so maybe he wasn’t ill intentioned and just gave his number. (or maybe the group that watched him giving his number was just a group of serial killers who wanted his phone number to track him down and kill him… god he really needed a pause from all that writing)

Lio answered the call.

A sound of surprise from the other end,a shaky breath and Galo said “Hey… I am… well… I’m not sure if you remember me or anything but lik-“ he was interrupted by Lio’s dry laugh.”I remember you dummy ,I gave you my number at the bar and I couldn’t ever forget a smile like yours”. The singer realized what he had just said a bit too late ,but those words were the only things that “suited” the atmosphere. That also gave the firefighter a completely new rush of confidence so he said in a voice as light as the one your mother used to wake you up when you were ,little and innocent ..and full of life, but what mattered here is what he said next.  
“Would you like to… you know.. hang out? Like I’m not going to be offended if you say so I know you are busy and maybe you just don’t want to know me and as much as that would hurt I understand believe me I’m serious don’t feel forced I believe you and maybe you already have a boyfriend not that I would like to take his place or anything but yeah I’m just you kn-“ he was interrupted by the yet another laugh , but this one sounded like the angels. Galo stopped his ramblings, it was Lio’s turn to speak. “That would be fantastic! I would really enjoy your company! “Lio was speaking extremely politely ,he really didn’t want to be a nuisance for the other man ,but the thought of the two of them spending some nice time together seemed really enjoyable, for both of them.

They arranged their “meeting” ,neither knew what it really was. A date? Hopefully. Maybe a business encounter? In the sense that Lio would have used their time together to write a song about firefighters? Or maybe his theory of them being serial killers was real? Wow , Lio could have really used some good sleep.

But it didn’t matter how one could have referred to “it” both of them were going to make it as enjoyable as possible.

5)THINGS YOU DIDN’T SAY AT ALL  
Galo was really lost.

Had he really given up pizza day to go to a bar? He held pizza day close to his heart so spending the night in a … bar, wasn’t exactly where he expected to relax, but at least he had his friends.  
The bar looked pretty average, the food as well wasn’t that special, but maybe he could find someone .Maybe a new friend… or a boyfri-no not that. Galo was good with himself… right ?

Being “Galo” was pretty hard. A lot of people saw him as someone important and constantly cheerful ,but that was a façade .He put so much effort in everything …but people only saw him as “the number one firefighter , with the burning soul!” .Yes, he may be that but he also was so much more . In highschool he was the best in his writing class. When he was really young he had a pet bunny(but that was before his parents died)( that wasn’t a really nice memory ,but his past made him who he is ,and what he is now will be what he will be one day).

(he wasn’t sure what that meant)

His friends shared random jokes and stories.( why couldn’t he do the same?) 

He often wondered what were their thoughts about him,what was he for them ? A simple dummy ?An airhead? Or did they care so little about him that they didn’t even think of him…as anything.Not an airhead…just straight up ..nothing . Nothing important.. just as him.

He put so much effort,he made so many nice thoughts about the people around him,but did they do the same?

Was he really a good person if what he did was purely so he could think of himself as one of the good guys?

Thankfully their food had arrived. Nachos with cheese…nice choice. Not as nice as pizza ,but it wasn’t like life revolted around pizza. But if it didn’t revolve around pizza then what was it about? Maybe it was about finding your personal reason. Maybe it actually was about pizza ,but who was he to know? A mere firefighter in a world of suffering. 

In all of this he forgot to listed to the music that was being played. It surely wasn’t his genre… something between hard rock and metal. It was kind of nice ?He never had the time to care about music,but this time he was almost hypnotised .What a coincidence :the song was about the concept of having a place in the world. The words were screamed,but it just added another layer.

But then Galo did the worst mistake he could have ever made .

He looked at the singer, and fell in love.


	2. "kissing with tongue is just an exercise for CPR"

6)THINGS YOU SAID UNDER THE STARS AND IN THE GRASS

“Galo I won’t ever be able to thank you enough for taking us here so we could participate to this competition! And we actually managed to win! All thanks to you! There isn’t anything that could repay you adequately ! “ some moments passed and Lio yet again almost shouted “What if I write a song about you ?About us and our relationship?”.

Lio realised to late about the risks of what he had just said,but Galo didn’t seem to mind.

What exactly was their relationship? Lio wasn’t that sure.

They kind of had a few “dates”? So they were at least friends ,that was for sure. Did friends date each other? Well Meis and Gueira sure did, but they also proudly consider each other as lovers, but sometimes they would still say no homo? They weren’t exactly the best examples , it was almost a game for the generals .Gueira never took anything seriously , and Meis seemed more serious ,but that was only a façade .All the times they had gotten drunk they were just so in love . Sometimes Lio would ask them what it meant to be.. or feel love.

He had never gotten an actual answer, but now that he was in love he understood. No words could be enough for what they felt, or maybe Galo didn’t feel the same way.

All the while the singer was finding himself deeper and deeper in his thoughts the man with silky blue hair was blushing. The simple act of having a song made about him was very nice and cute and adorable and perfect and lovable and so much more ,but everytime he even just imagined being with Lio his brain refused to collaborate , making him a flustered mess.

Lio used the term “relationship”.

Maybe they both had feelings for each other. Maybe having “dates” like they did wasn’t prime heterosexual behavior and they weren’t just two dudes sharing an ice cream because they loved each other in a more than platonic way. Maybe the amount of hearths they used for the end of each sentence was more than a friendly way of showing their immortal desire for each other company , just as it would be if they were two souls made from the same atoms. Maybe kissing with tongue was just an exercise for CPR . Making a list of “more than friends “ kind of stuff made Galo feel as if they were more than friends , and maybe he was right. Maybe….

“But you don’t need to give me anything!” was the answer Galo choose “even just you being you means so much to me! The simple concept of your warm hand in mine …or the concept of us with zero distan- umhh I meant you kno-” he was cut off by Lio looking at him with eyes that made him feel as if he was the only man on earth.

“Galo have I ever told you that I like you?”

7)THINGS YOU SAID WHILE WE WERE DRIVING

“Ok so first of all how about a big cheesed börger?With or without pickles? “ Lio said quite calmly considering how he was driving .Did he believe that there was a God watching him from above? A God merciful enough that he wanted to protect him? Or even worse: he drove this way BECAUSE there were no Gods, no masters ,no one to judge him as he spit in the face of the speed limits.

But Galo didn’t notice his boyfriend's reckless driving,he just wondered the meaning behind “cheesed börger" .Was it just a fun ,cool and hip way as to say what the regular people meant as “ cheese burger “. Was it actually a metaphor with so much subtext ? Dating Lio was such an unique experience… you never knew what was coming. Sometimes Galo saw himself as genuinely inferior to his boyfriend. 

Both of them had a rough upbringing, but Lio was a good person on a daily basis .An aged woman needed a sit on the bus? He would give up his own. Someone asked him a favour ? He wouldn’t even think TWICE before accepting. He was constantly a positive force to everyone .(what Galo failed to realize was that he… he was the same) (both of them were nice souls made to love everyone and each other).

“A big portion of fries also ?” wondered out loud Galo. “Yeah !” was the only sound that the small singer had in him, before he pressed the pedals and the car almost started flying. “It’s so cool that we were made SO MUCH for each other that we end each other-" Lio was interrupted by Galo “ SAUSAGES !!!!YEAH!!!! “

The firefighter was really drunk ,REALLY drunk.  
If he had a burning heart before ,now he was scorching everything around him. What exactly that entailed?They weren’t sure, but they were in love ..and that was all that mattered .

“What drink are we going to get ?” Lio asked ,while still driving as a Godless sinner.

“Cocaine!! In a water form !” that was all Galo's mind could muster . 

And they laughed. And they cheered. And they made promises of eternal love .

But even happiness had an end,and that was how they ended up in the McDonald’s drive trough, while having little to no idea about what they were going to order. The retail worker that had to take their order looked as if he wasn’t having the best of the nights… and that was understandable considering how long each shift lasted. The worker’s voice didn’t seem too interested ,but then he saw who were the people asking for a “cheesed borger”. The one and only Galo Thymos !He was such an icon ,he managed to smile in every situation. He really was something else. And in the driver’s seat stood Fotia! Singer of the “Mad Burnish”! 

He happily took their orders, with a drunk ,but still extremely polite Galo and then Lio sped off towards the future.

A future they were going to live together.

8)THINGS YOU SAID WHEN YOU WERE CRYING

“It’’s ok!” tried Lio. He really didn’t know how to calm down someone as close to him as Galo was.

Lio really hated the governor even before for his homophobic views and his constant exploitation of his workers, but the way he treated his own son was embarrassing !  
Galo was a ray of sunshine in this disgusting word, ready to help everyone that needed him, a little summary of his personality was “dumb of heart ,pure of ass” , or at least that was how Lio referred to him when he got a bit too drunk when just a few people came at his small concert (well it wasn’t really a concert and yeah they had played on a public scene just once or twice ,but Galo was now the thing that mattered).

“I-i just wanted him to …to love me, just as a d-dad would do! I-i always try…. my ….best for him ,but that isn’t enough, and he is right!” Galo screamed the last part.

Lio felt like crying as well. But he had to be strong.

“You don’t need to stain your pretty cheeks with cries! He is not worthy of them, you were born to burn… to burn expectations ,negativity and all that is wrong with the world! Your heart carries humanity’s sins within ,but you should let other take care of you! You once told me that it won’t matter what happens around us…or who is around us because our love doesn’t have boundaries, we were born to hold hands ,to kiss sweetly under the moonlight , to buy another frog that resembles you and find a dumb, but cute name! Just because mr.Foreshight doesn’t know how to be a decent human being doesn’t mean that you aren't!”

Galo stopped crying ,but just for a second .Lio had many more things to tell, as to convince him of how amazing he was as a person and he was going to share them.

“Remember when we went stargazing and I told you that I liked you and you… you smiled! No words could describe the emotion that I saw in your smile. Maybe that day you were just thinking about something funny ,but the simple thought of you sharing my feeling… or maybe just the way our hands fit perfectly against one another made me realize that I wanted to spend everyday with you ,and if there exists alternate universes then I’m sure we would still meet, and at least from my part I would fall in love with you again and again!” Lio then took a big breath “I really like you !”

That got Galo’s undivided attention.

But Lio wasn’t yet done: “I’m sorry thar the governor became angry at the thought of me being your boyfriend , if you want I could act like we were never even friends!” .At that last phrase the firefighter looked ready to murder a man with all the love that he stored in his big burning heart.  
” No, I don’t want that “ was all the firefighter could muster.

9)THINGS YOU SAID WHILE I WAS CRYING 

“I can’t do this!” Lio screamed between tears.  
“Yes , yes you can!” was Galo’s response. “You shouldn’t give up your dreams for something as insignificant as someone that does not understand your music!” the taller man was getting pretty angry as his beloved small man kept crying . ”It’s not noise ,it is art! You were the one who taught me this! His dumb words should hold no power over your happiness”

That didn’t stop the tears on his face that greew like flowers .His magenta eyes weren’t meant for sadness. It was the first time Galo had seen him cry and he wished it would also be the last .

“I’m so sorry about making you come with us for the competition ,but sadly it was USELESS ! Why did I ever thought that I could do something other than embarrass myself in front of so…so many people! I am so guilty !Meis and Gueira really wanted to participate ,but I am just a big waste of time! I don’t deserve their forgiveness ,even in the most minimal and insignificant way I always cause disasters! My parents were right: I’m just a waste of time!” Galo couldn’t stand the words that overflowed from the small singer’s mouth, so he just hugged him and let him cry. 

Not long took until the singer fell asleep.

Galo bought him to the hotel’s bed and occupied the chair next to his bed. Not long after came Gueira and Meis and asked what was wrong ,it was a rare occurrence to see Galo with such a look of suffering on his face so the firefighter explained that someone offended their music by calling it “noise”, just as Lio’s parents used to make fun of their son’s art. Lio was really hurt, so Galo tried cheering him up ,but sometimes people just needed a break and some good sleep. Hopefully it was the same for the petit singer.

Galo was right.

The next morning Lio looked extremely determinated about doing his best.  
“Thank you Galo” the leather clad singer just shared his sincere thoughts and had a hug in return.

What did humanity do to deserve someone as special as Galo was still quite the mistery ,but everyone should try to be as Galo .He was very special for Lio ,maybe this time wouldn’t be “no homo”.

Also the competition went quite nicely: they won.  
The Mad Burnish were quite surprised and held a look of surprise , and even as they held the trophy they just couldn’t believe. At one point they even started pinching each other’s cheeks to make sure they weren’t having a dream, and thankfully it wasn’t .

“Thank you Lio”.

10)THINGS YOU SAID THAT MADE ME FEEL LIKE SHIT  
”I’m sorry Galo, but I would rather …not”.  
Galo smile completely faded from his features. It looked unnatural.

“But… why? He means a lot to me Lio ! He saved me when I was young! He is so cool !” the firefighter just couldn’t understand why was Lio so skittish at the idea of meeting someone so important for him. He had already met the entire Buring Rescue team ,and they got along just fine ,and they hang out together quite a few times .

Lio wasn’t sure how to explain why he really disliked mr.Foresight. He didn’t dislike him randomly :the man had committed so many wrong doings , but it still felt like the bad guy at the tought of destroying the view Galo had for his “father” figure. The singer knew from all the restrictions and sanctions the governor put for homosexuals and for a lot of other minorities it was hard imagining that he would sustain Galo and his boyfriend .

Lio also felt ashamed about how he was a barista that MAYBE a person that could have an actual career in music.

Galo’s mind didn’t prompt anything useful ,and he interpreted that maybe Lio… maybe he didn’t want to meet his father because that meant that their relationship was getting to serious .But that couldn’t be right? Well Lio had told him twice that he liked him ,and once when he was crying he said that he REALLY liked him…it was something right? But they were on love! His gut said so ,so it must be true?

“I understand Lio” said Galo “I can't rush you in a new relationship, but even if you don’t feel the same I still lo-really like you” those words came with so much pain ,as if they were coming from straight from the depths of Galo’s heart.

At that Lio looked genuinely surprised. The firefighter was so ripped because he didn’t take too much time to jump to conclusions. Those words were so far from the truth. Lio almost was offended of the extremely low expectations that Galo had for him, but he understood : the taller man was actually so hurt that he couldn’t see anything but a sad ending for their relationship.

Lio wasn’t sure how to tell him that no, he really liked him and wished that their relationship could keep growing ,like a tree angry to reach the sky ,even without succeeding he would still try to resolve everything.

“Galo, as much as I don’t like the governor that doesn’t mean that I don’t adore every moment we spend together , and your smiles ,your hands ,your burning heart.”

Galo still couldn’t comprehend the hate towards the gov , but he could comprehend his feelings towards Lio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a tumblr account for promare!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lio-is-flat-like-the-earth 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. "They are like the frogs we already have.. but bigger? "

11) THINGS YOU SAID WHEN YOU WERE DRUNK

“Yeah!!!!! Lio you driv-“ Galo started ,but was interrupted by Lio .  
“Drive you crazy?” the singer said with a smirk plastered across his face. Galo looked like he was in deep thought before he answered sincerely ”Yeah… that and… you kind of drive almost as if you were holding a competition with god based around the date of your death… and you passed the speed limit.. by quite a lot? You know that I lov-OH GOD THAT WAS CLOSE ! LIO PLEASE STOP I WANT SOME MCDONALDS TO CALM DOWN!!!!!!!!!” 

That was the average day with his boyfriend, only he was a bit tipsy? Yeah just a bit.

“Ok Lio !Hear me out! After my pregnancy we should name the baby! I really want grow your babies Lio! They are like the frogs we already have.. but bigger? Like a baby is this large ?” Galo was gesturing with his hands some random dimensions ,most likely hoping to get a ”baby’s true dimension”. Drunk Galo was best Galo… no every Galo was the best! 

The firefighter was JUST like that.

The taller man even offered him to get pregnant so they could grow babies together .Lio was quite happy even with just Cicci and Spiky , but if one day Galo wanted something more? What if he left him to get someone who could understand him better while having a body capable of bearing children? 

Sometimes those thoughts would dance around his mind playing a sweet waltzer , getting deeper and deeper inside his mind, planting the seed of insecurity in him , but then he would just look at Galo. At his smile. And it wasn’t unusual for Galo to say the “L” word (not loser.. not an insult… but love).

“You are right Galo :we are going to have so many babies of varying dimension and we are going to love them so much and daily “ Galo looked very pleased at the thought that Lio just shared ,but he had yet another question “What if Cicci and Spiky had a baby as well ? That would be like… cool ,but more ? Like cool if it could double up ?” and Galo started an enormous explanation about what he meant.

And Lio was quite happy .

The fries were getting cold and they were on the side of a road in the middle of somewhere, but Galo was now explaining all the possible names that their kids could have. Some were actually cool and well thought while there were something alike to “Galo de Lion” .Yes Galo actually wanted to curse a child with two names (that literally the ship name that Aina created and made extremely popular on twitter ) that were literally both of their names ,but squashed together . And they both wanted to keep their surnames so that child could be “Galo de Lion Fotia Thymos” . Galo knew how to curse the life of someone who wasn’t even born. Better have him as a boyfriend than as an enemy .

Still the idea of them hating each other and then kissing was … interesting.

12)THINGS YOU SAID WHEN YOU THOUGHT I WAS ASLEEP 

“I understand that Galo the Lion is kind of an ugly name, but I love the expression that you make when I say something extraordinary in terms of stupidity. Every time you smile my soul does too. Love is just “that” cool! Or maybe you are the one who is cool! I keep whispering but you are already long asleep aren’t you ? You kind of laughed when I proposed the idea of having kids together ,maybe you did so because you weren’t expecting it? I wasn’t joking about wanting to grow your babies… or if you don’t desire them the frogs are more than enough! It is weird speaking to you when you are asleep, your little comments … make everything a little bit better. I still remember that one time we kissed and you just said “no homo” and I got a little sad and you looked extremely sorry and flustered about what you said so you just went for another kiss,but this time it was “full homo” . Even then you looked flustered ,but for different reasons. I am really glad that we met ,my dear Lio Fotia. Or should I say Lio Fotia …Thymos. My burning soul could set the entire world ablaze if that was what you desired ,but you are too nice as to just let the world burn. You truly are an odd little singer. Every day you prove again and again that no one and nothing could stop you . You may be a little on the shorter side, but you have an extremely big brain and an even bigger dong. Thankfully you are asleep, or that would have been extremely awkward.” Galo whispered the entire monologue and then decided to brush a small strand of hair from Lio’s face. 

He looked like an angel dressed as a demon. Even his pajams managed to be all black. But his skin was always so pale, a constant reminder that as much as he looked like an angel dressed as a demon he was still a small ,frail and delicate human.

“Falling in love is kind of as being addicted to smoking. When it started being an addiction was never clear. Maybe one could remember the first time one had smoked or the first time one could have associated their feelings as love but that would be it and it was no use knowing this. Both activities were an addiction. It is so hard to stop either one. Activities that seemed so far away , but with the same backbone, feelings so distant but close. And my love for you ,my beloved Lio it is no exception. When did it really start ?Maybe the first time I was you on stage, maybe we met on the road to work, maybe it was when I first had the chance to gaze into your magenta eyes, but the exact moment will never be clear. You are now my addiction ,my purpose, but I don’t want to stop being attracted to you. Even if one day you will get bored of me, I will surely do different .Your name is now written on my heart, on my soul ,on every pieced of me…even the worsts. I ,genuenly and unconditionally , love you. And I will keep doing so as long as I can” Galo said those words and fell asleep as soon as he put his head on the pillow.

Lio had actually woken up while Galo said those words. What exactly he heard and what he didn’t wasn’t completely clear. Now the only thing important enough was right there ,to his side.

13)THINGS YOU SAID AT THE KITHCEN TABLE

“Galo I trust you with my life , but are you sure that we can’t just buy a pizza? I believe you know what you are doing but please even tacos are good, just get away from the oven, ok ?” 

When the firefighter invited him over he wasn’t expecting even in the slightest that the taller man was going to try and make pasta and stir fry. Even if Galo was going to burn down the kitchen he was a firefighter, so there wouldn’t be any real damage… right?

At least Lio would get to see Spiky , the frog that belonged to the “cook”, one last time.

The frog was really similar to Galo’s essence .The firefighter had blue hair ,the frog was completely blue. Even as a small amphibian he still was incredibly talkative and would randomly make a weird sound.

”Lio! I stared at the pasta water waiting it to warm up, but it isn’t changing ! “  
“Did you turn on the cookers?”   
“Why should I try to make the cookers horny? These are made to cook .You can’t use them like this…. Wait Lio you have a fire kink? I love you ,but I’m not sure that I would ever be able to ”act on it”.

God sometimes Galo would be just that stupid, and sometimes he had ideas that would genuinely make the world a lot better. There was no in-between.

But Lio would never complain.  
What was the difference between Galo and a ray of sunshine? Well they both burned and had become necessary for the world, but one day the sun will stop shining, while the firefighter was born to burn and would never stop.

“Galo the pasta water should be scorching thanks to the cooker. And no, I don’t have a fire kink. ”dead panned Lio. He still managed to keep his composure while Galo was just being his big, lovable , kind, nice , hot (and sometimes a little dumb) self.

“So… can you help me a little? The stir fry…tastes kind of raw? Like is this the way that you cook? And when am I supposed to put the pasta? Wait… what if we don’t put the pasta in hot water but we put raw pasta on the cooker? I am a true genious ,right?” Lio was so seduced by the smile of his boyfriend that he forgot to listen to what he was saying .

But sadly it was already too late to go back ,and Galo put raw spaghetti directly on the open cooker.

The spaghetti caught fire. And so did the kitchen.

Thankfully he was a firefighter, so no big damage was made, and they ended buying pizza.  
Eating pizza with the smell of the pasta you cooked was quite the… experience? But at least now they had a funny story to share.

14)THINGS YOU SAID AFTER YOU KISSED ME

One time they kissed. And they did so again . And again ,for the simple sake of enjoying each other.  
And they kissed, again for the simple sake of enjoying each other.

Each time they did so was so incredibly special, like the first time.

“Galo, what bought you to come and listen to the amazing “Mad Burnish” ?” said Lio a bit breathless from all the making out. “Truth to be told I never even knew you had a band? I never heard of you before seeing you on stage, at first I wasn’t even sure I wanted to come. We missed pizza night to get the chance of meeting you. At first I wasn’t happy at all, you know that pizza brings me love ,but when I heard you singing with the voice of an angel ..even when you were screaming. It did things to my stomach” was the answer from Galo.

“Are you sure that the “things in your stomach wasn’t a medical condition? Now that I don’t work there anymore I can say that the nachos would sometimes be… not that eatable. There were some cases of food poisoning… they weren’t a lot ,but telling someone this makes a weight lift off my shoulders.” 

Lio then went to explain the dangers of eating at the bar he worked before. That place really did a lot of things against the law, but he still had to thank the manager for letting him start to show the world his music, and also for making him meet Galo.

What would their life be without each other? 

Well first of all the ”Mad Burnish” wouldn’t have written their most famous song: “love and other addictions” ,a song written for Galo. And Lio would have kept trying to find happiness in ways that the church deemed “un orthodox “… whatever that meant. Galo would still eat pizza while pretending that the gov loved him like a dad should. The singer would have never given to his boyfriend the blue frog, so even Cicci (Lio’s frog) would feel lonely. Gueira would have never become best buddies with the firefighter thanks to their bonding on having a single braincell that spent its time loving their boyfriends. They would have never won the music competition if Galo wouldn’t have went there with them

Yes, maybe without one another they would have found happiness, but in different ways.

But now they had each other ,so nothing else mattered. (other than Cicci and Spiky, of course)

15)THINGS YOU SAID WITH TOO MANY MILES BETWEEN US.

“I miss you Lio!!! I wish I could just come at every single one of your concerts! But what would Promeopolis do without the number one firefighter?”

“Galo you have literally heard everyone of our songs,it wouldn’t be that interesting. But I am happy that I got to hear your voice, it always makes me feel better!” Lio smile could be even heard, that was how happy he was. Having his dream career and an amazing boyfriend.

“I know that I have heard ,and loved, and memorised every single one of your songs, but the way you sing… it makes me feel calm. Even when you are screaming the lyrics.. even when the lyrics are a critique about American imperialism you still sound like an angel. WAIT! Let’s say that you actually were an angel, would you tell me? Is there some rule invented by God about coming to earth and making everything better at the price of not telling anyone?” Galo was that special: he was an angel that saw his boyfriend as the angel. If Gueira would hear their talks he would absolutely get mad about how they kept forgetting to say “no homo”, but thankfully he was occupied in having some “special time” with the drummer.

Sometimes ,when he thought of Meis and Gueira he really wondered what it meant to date a dumbass, but then he would think about Galo’s smile…and he understood. 

“-ot an expert in Christianity but a lot of biblical depictions portray angels as a being that doesn’t look human at all you know? Like with a lot of eyes? And kind of scary …but you look extremely cute? So maybe you aren’t human, but in the sense that you aren’t even an angel? Wait I’m rabling again sorry again!!!”

“Please Galo.. never let anyone stop you from rambling, you are the best human alive and you are so humble! Maybe one day you will stop loving me, but I never would or even could. You are the melody that makes me feel, and as much as you think that I’m not human , I actually am and it is all thank to you. “ Lio was just so in love. All his thoughts were about what made him happy.

”Lio ! Your name is like a prayer to me! A sound so sweet.. I will never be able to stop loving you. Oh and I told you about the Matoi that Lucia made? It is just so cool! Are you sure that I’m not bothering you ? I hope you don’t mind me but you make me happy and the matoi makes me happy too!”

And the miles that set them apart had no meaning ,no purpose. It was just the two lovebirds … and their love… and the happiness that they had thanks to the other.


	4. “Hi! My name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and I am such a big fan of you !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My immortal makes a cameo, MY fanfic MY dumb choises :3

16)THING YOU SAID WITH NO SPACE BETWEEN US  
“Man… frogs are just so cool”

It wasn’t weird for them to have conversation about extremely specific topics like that, and even while Lio was a metal singer( extremely badass and talented one ,Galo mind supplied) he had all those little quirks that made him so human and interesting. Lio was just a human ,but sang like an angel, lived like there was no god and made his heart beat ,even while holding it in his hands. How did he manage to do that? Well there was this fan theory that said that Lio was a time traveller because there were those words written in a lot of important places ,even inside a pyramide you could find “Lio the Galon” .But how was everyone sure that Lio was the time traveller and not Galo?

But all that time travel stuff wasn’t important while they were skin against skin, breath against breath, soul against soul.

“Did you know that frogs can hydrate through their skin? We should pour a glass of water over Cicci and watch her feel good! God if I wouldn’t have become a singer I would absolutely been a biologist, and an extremely good one !” the singer was just that passionate.  
Every time Lio would just start ranting about some weirdly specific fact about frogs Galo felt as if he was falling yet again in love , just like the first time .Lio could get amnesia but he would still love him and his funky little frog ,Cicci.

“Galo have I told you the position of the eyes and of the nose?” he didn’t even wait for an answer and just went on with his Ted Talk “These are placed on top of the frog’s head! So even with the body under water god’s most humble gift can still breath. What could we have ever done to deserve frogs.” Lio said while gesturing wildly.  
”Lio, you are asking the wrong question: what did humanity do to deserve you ?How could anyone be worthy of even just breathing the same air as you. You are a beacon of hope in a world of darkenss. If one day you would tell me that I should give up everything but you I wouldn’t hesitate to –“ he was cut of by Lio’s hand over his mouth( kinky). “GALO” was the only word that the singer wasn’t too flustered as to say.  
“ehv..ebndv…” Galo couldn’t really speak with a hand firmly pressed against his mouth, but Lio was quick to remove it. Still the words that Galo pronounced next were to be remembered forever.”Lio “said Galo as he cupped his lovers face” I love you “.  
It wasn’t the first time Galo used those words, but they still had the same effect over him. The singer was always admired for how good he was with words, but this time no words could make sense ,so he just shared a small thought that constantly followed him, even in his dreams.

“Galo I want to buy you a frog”

17)THINGS YOU SAID THAT I WISH YOU HADN’T

“It feels really weird even the simple act of imagining my life without you, like where would I be now ?Soon it’s going to be our fifteen anniversary, but it seems yesterday that you asked me my number while the burning rescue were trailing you .You know at first I thought that you were a serial killer, that was going to kill me. Wait ! What if you actually were a killer and this is the dream I’d be having while you drugged me! That would also make Spiky false. But I am the sane and smart one in the relationship so I know that you are my husband AND not a dream created by my drugged mind, right ?” Even after so many years of dating Galo could never get used to Lio’s drunken thoughts. How did he manage to imagine him as serial killer was out of his mind, but Lio had a special way of just being the best human on hearth even while drunk.  
“Lio , I promise you solemnly that the day you die I die as well. There is no Galo Thymos-Fotia if there isn’t any …. Of you.” Most likely that wasn’t the answer the now retired singer was expecting, his smile turned sour. “Galo what are you talking about? You make everyday a better day ,not just for me.. but for everyone .. all the little smiles that you give me.. make me feel as if I was the only human on earth that mattered ! So live your life fully, with or without me. The entire world needs someone who burns as bright as you, you are the sun to my world… and to so many people .If you would have died in the fire… now what would our existance have become? You may seem infinitesimal ,but you did so much good, that is just your nature. “Lio could have went hours and hours thanking his husband for everything that he made in this world, while being angry at him for even just wanting to follow him to the realm of the dead, but if the roles were reversed Lio would do the same,even if he wasn’t in the mood to discuss his possible death, now it was their time to be happy in each other arms.

“I love you Galo” 

If death came tomorrow ,and nothing could stop it their love would still exist.  
And if drunk Lio was right and it all was just a dream induced by his drugged mind before he could die their love still exist.  
And if one day.. in one reality … or somewhere entirely different where they wouldn’t exist their love would still exist.  
And if there would be nothing, that would be a lie: their love still would exist.

Forever.

18)THINGS YOU SAID WHEN YOU WERE SCARED

“Galo! Please don’t die ,ok? You are very dear to me so please don’t catch on fire! The burning rescue is coming to help you put out the fire!” screamed Lio as Galo was trying to stop the colored flames that he started by putting raw pasta on the cookers.  
“Sorry for starting a fire Lio, but you did the same with my heart!” was Galo seriously flirting with Lio while his kitchen was burning? And not metaphorically… the cookers were genuinely on fire. 

Dating Galo was just like that, sometimes a punch in the face, while sometimes the punch was sent with the lips, softly on the lips ,in both cases it was a “no homo” kind of punch.

Galo seemed to recognize his own homosexuality and attraction to men ,but his shit-head of a “father” made it clear quite a lot of times that it was considered by him as a wrongful, so Lio often wondered how long they would still be this ..close .If his “father “ expressed a strong sense of disgust towards those who felt attraction to the same gender, so if Galo would have to choose between his “boyfriend” with no future that worked as a bar and sometimes played low quality songs and the man that watched him grow …. The firefighter was going to forget him soon. And maybe that was for the best.

Lio didn’t deserve someone so perfect, while yes Galo would sometimes do stupid things like put raw pasta on the cookers as to “sped up” the process of cooking he was still the brightest star in the entire universe. The simple concept of there being someone better than him should be counted like a genuine blasphemy ,that was so false and wrong that no words could describe what those false lies made him feel.

So Lio started crying .Even as if he was incredibly silent Galo saw him and went straigtht by his side. Yes the kitchen was still burning bright and loud.

“I am so sorry Lio… next time I will take you to an actual restaurant and we will have that Italian pasta! I am so sorry… you just wanted to be with me and I ruined everything! Like I always do! That is why I don’t deserve love, dad was right!” cried Galo.

“GALO THE KITHCEN IS ON FIRE?? HOW DO YOU MANAGE TO DO THIS AGAIN???” that was Aina. Lio wondered why she had used the term “again”, hopefully he just misread and the firefighter didn’t actually start a fire in the kitchen yet again, but even if that was true Lio still lov-really liked their relationship. That was the firefighter’s charm.

As the Burning Rescue was saving the rookie’s kitchen the singer was thinking about those words that Galo had pronounced moments before. First of all he thought he was crying for the pasta, the firefighter was just so silly sometimes.. a cute silly boy, but what he said after were genuine thoughts of sadness. Why did Lio’s sweet innocent and pure angel feel like he ruined everything? That couldn’t be farther from the truth, and how often did he feel this way? But the last part made him feel such genuine and burning hate, absolutely pure spite, how dare his own “father” tell him that he didn’t deserve love? How could the gov be so beloved by everyone ,but so disgusting as a person? There were no excuses for the gov’s actions.

The fire was quickly stopped ,but now Lio and Galo had to have a real conversation about the absolute waste of space that was the gov.

19)THINGS YOU SAID WHEN WE WERE THE HAPPPIEST WE EVER WERE

“Hi! My name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and I am such a big fan of you !At first I felt embarrassed about my true origins, being non human and all, but thanks to your songs I feel like I know myself better. I thought for the longest time that I had to feel hate towards those that weren’t like me, I saw them as enemies ,even if the reason was simply difference in clothing and I would call them “preppy". Now I am a better person. I always tried to look good,but for what purpose? I certainly didn’t do it for myself, I did it for the version of myself that others wanted me to be. I lied about a lot of things and I held so much anger in my heart… and for what? I pretended that I felt “superior” as to not admit how weak I felt inside. Even while you screamed the lyrics the words still got to my heart. I shouldn’t get in risky relationships and have unprotected sex just to feel whole. But now I know. And it is all thanks to you. I feel with my vampire heart that you two were made to be together. I hope one day I will have someone to love me as much as you two love each other “ said the girl with long ebony hair (that was most likely where she got her name) that looked a bit like Amy Lee. 

“So what name do you want us to write on your autograph?” asked Meis, in the name of the entire band.

“… my immortal please.” Was the answer. And each of the band members wrote a nice message for the girl with a bright future in front of her.

Meetings like those ,where the fan could be heart to heart with them were the best. Each fan was unique, and deserved to have their story heard. It would be cool if the Mad Burnish wrote an album with fans' stories and the last songs would be about them. Oh and one about Galo ,even if he wasn’t official in the band he helped with the lyrics and sang their songs in the shower, and as much as that may have seemed superficial it was very interesting to hear “unofficial covers" .  
Sometimes Lio felt something akin to.. jealousy when thinking about all the good the firefighter was doing for the world, but it was quite foolish .Making the world better wasn’t and would never be a competition, it was an act of love, and love was so many things ,but not a competition. What would be life if parents cared only about being the favourite one? Or If teachers just wanted to be adored while not actually teaching ? So what would their band be if it sole purpose was “being the best" ,and even then … “being the best “ in what ?

In this godless world what mattered was love and kindness, everything else was just a a mere in the way of feeling true happiness. Love doesn’t care which you are, if a vampire from a Harry Potter fanfiction was worthy of a soft epilogue even while not trying to improve ,Lio also deserved it, and the person reading this deserved the world as well.

20)THINGS YOU SAID THAT I WASN’T MEANT TO HEAR

“Please Gueira this is serious, you two are the only married couple that I know… so how should I do it? Gueira if you even dare to think that I have to put the ring on my peepee and surprise him this way I will go feral.”

Lio wouldn’t have ever thought ,even in a million years that such day would have come: he was going to propose to him, and needed help as to organize the place time… and hopefully have Galo understand that he wasn’t joking.

The proposal between Meis and Gueira was deemed by the New York times as the dorkiest. Some may wonder what did Gueira did to win them this time? Well long story short Meis and Gueira would often go to random high class restaurants and they would pretend to be proposing to each other,so they could have an high class meal while not playing. They would dress up wear make up as to not be reconised by anyone. One day Gueira decided it was the big moment and brought a ring, really fancy looking and quoting him “the way the specks of color in the ring interacted in the light reminded him of Meis eyes when he would do something so ridiculous that he would star crying”. But when the day came Meis thought it was just another play, but a badly planned one as both of them were wearing their regular attire ,so they could be reconised, but Gueira started this long rant about the love he was feeling was meant to be and so much sappy stuff that Meis realised … it was no joke.

“What if you wrote a song for him? And at the end you get on one knee and you propose?” Gueira said. Sometimes even him had braincells. It was actually a really nice idea.

“Thank you guys… but what if he refused? Maybe he deals with all my bullshit just because he doesn’t want to make me sad?” at that Meis and Gueira started laughing hysterically.

“Boss ,Galo would give up pizza to be with you” said the drummer once he calmed down.

Mies was right, thought Galo. It wasn’t like he heard the entire conversation or anything…. But yeah.. he also wanted to propose. Now it was just a battle of who was going to propose first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that no one really feels a strong desire to read this fanfiction, but i want to let y'all know that school is starting soon ,so i won't have so much time to write, so i will update once a week. The schedule is:  
> monday: mors tua,vita mea  
> tuesday:NOTHING WORTH LOVING ISN'T ASKEW  
> wednesady: i earn my life
> 
> If you have a input ,or a preference in updates i would be happy to listen!


	5. "he thanked his ex-boyfriend for being his now husband"

21)THINGS YOU SAID WHEN WE WERE ON TOP OF THE WORLD

“TODAY IS GOING TO OUR LAST CONCERT! I LOVED ALL THE CONCERTS ,ALL THE AUTOGRAPHS THAT I SIGNED FOR YOU! YOU WERE THE BEST THING THAT HAPPENED TO THE WORLD” screamed Lio on top of his lungs.

That was the Mad Burnish last concert. They all just wanted to retire and to do some philanthropist work, so they could use their voice to make the world a better place, not just with their music ,but also with the desire to live in a better existance.

“I ALSO HAVE TO THANK MY AMAZING EX-BOYFRIEND !” Lio shouted while the spectators looked a bit confused about what man was he referring to, but then everything became clear when he thanked his ex-boyfriend for being his now husband. Every one found them a cute couple.

“I still remember when a picture of us sharing an ice cream became viral… and all those ship names … Galo de Lion, Lio de Galon… sweet memories! Just as sweet as all of you , and I mean ALL OF YOU! I would be nothing without the support from Galo and each and every one of you! You deserve the stars, the moon and the entire universe! I can’t express enough love for Meis and Gueira… we went from playing in a bar that had no care for food poisoning to a concert so big that I can’t even see the all of you! Maybe my body is small and mortal ,but the love that I hold is endless and even if I died my love would burn as bright as my beloved Galo’s soul! 

Every one smiled, every one felt joy.. even if it was for a short time the world became a better place.

Their fans weren’t sad about that being their last concert, they really appreciated what the Mad Burnish did for them.. for the world, all the love they shared and all the smiles that they were responsible for. They were a band that based everything about love… about the happiness that they felt while being nice humans. One of their songs said “there is no crime in being nice” and they have never been more correct, being kind was so important , but so was being kind to the self. There is a difference between being selfless and losing the sense of integrity that one could have, and that was so important for all of them. 

Don’t be sad because it ended, be happy because it happened, sayed a wise man.

Meis went from being scared to love another man ,for the fear of the judgment of others to openly admitting his feeling (to the entire world no less).  
Gueira went from the class jester to someone who felt good about himself and what he was doing, that didn’t live just to be an entertainer ,but an actual human that held love in his heart.  
Lio went from a nobody hated by his own parent to someone that taught love, even while not having received it in his childhood.  
And there was Galo ,who thought that love was a lie , thanks to his “father “, but then realised that it was a lie, but only if you choose so.

Four people and the rest of the world that managed to know what love was.

22)THINGS YOU SAID WHEN IT WAS OVER

“So… umh .. I’m Galo.. and your songs slap… “ said quietly our beloved firefighter, and he said even quitter :” I wish you could slap me like that”. Thankfully the singer didn’t catch the last .. phrase ,but he did notice the man in front of him, maybe they had seen each other some where, or maybe he saw him on tv, or maybe they were fated to be with each other and that explained the sense of familiarity that circled around him.

Yeah the second possibility was the most likely.

The man could have looked intimidating in a lot of different scenarios ..,. but now he seemed small enough as to be held inside his pockets, frail as a live under the angry autumn wind, so Lio shot him a smile, hopefully he was a fan and not (another) serial killer that liked boys without loving parents. Hopefully if Lio would have died Meis and Gueira would have treated him as a part of their found family. (and played on of their songs at the funeral)

“Hi Galo, I’m happy to hear that you enjoy our music! Hope to see you again!” and then Lio shoot him a smile as bright as a warm flame in a dark night and yet again Galo felt thing in his stomach. The nachos tasted too good to be healthy ,a sad truth. He then remembered that he had a purpose to be there… he had to ask the singer’s number. 

“Would you give me your phone number? You seem very cool and I would love to spend more time with you.. not in a romantic sense… unless you wanted… but well here is mine” Galo looked very shy and on edge, so the singer just had to let a little laugh, bit not a derisive one, but a small ,kind, pure and full of genuine interest.

Lio looked very relaxed and at ease ,but he felt a bit uncomfortable about the chance of Galo being a serial killer, maybe he saw him on tv after a murder, but then came Gueirs who looked very exited about meeting the number one firefighter. So that was why he was so familiar.

At that point Lio straight up took a pen from his pockets and took Galo’s wrist, in a couple of seconds his number was written.

Now it was Galo’s turn to smile with all his teeth out, but his mouth wasn’t the only thing smiling .His eyes portrayed such joy and genuine desire for something better.. maybe a life together, his posture went from hunched to tall and proud, his hand previously held together separated and were openly shown.

Lio was no expert in body language ,but the man in front of him looked like an ethereal being who came to earth to give everyone a better future, and better future included also the future of the singer.

(he was right)

23)THINGS YOU SAID ON THE STREET CAR AT 1 AM

“I HATE WHEN YOU DRIVE!!!!! DRIVING IS SUCH A FUN EXPERIENCE !!!THE SPEED LIMITS EXISTS TO START A COMPETITION” that was Lio, in the back seat, quite drunk and unaware of how he was shouting.

“I love you too much to let you die in the backseat of a car just because you want to “avenge god for what he did to satan” or whatever that means, so I will keep respecting the speed limits and once we arrive home you are going straight to bed. No space for distractions” Galo was very disappointed about the fact that he let his boyfriend drink vodka just because it tasted like strawberry cough syrup (Lio was right it did taste like strawberry cough syrup, but that was over the point).

“Do you remember .. when we first met?” Lio asked considerably more silently, as if he was sharing a secret that no one should know about, a secret between him, Galo and the fly that kept trying to escape trough the window.

That was a fond memory for both of them.

Lio thought of it as the third concert where the Mad Burnish members ever hosted. It wasn’t even a concert: they were literally playing in front of fifteen people, that just wanted some cheap nachos, but what mattered was who was part of the quite small crowd: the burning rescue team, so there was also our beloved firefighter. At first neither noticed the other ,but the singer remembered precisely the way he started feeling … watched. While ,yes, he was being stared because he literally was on the centre of the stage, there was a pair of eyes different than the others, more loving? That was a weird reaction considering most of his songs were mostly about the hate he held in his heart from all the past experiences, so it was pretty interesting how someone didn’t feel pity, but felt something so pure while he sang about hate. The next song was ”The hate you give” and as the title might show it was about feeling wrong and how it was an experience shared by everyone, but another experience shared by all was that it didn’t matter how hard one fought to be kind there was still anger. Humanity could never be completely “good” and neither completely “bad”, and that was its biggest weakness ,but also its biggest virtue. Lio really understood those words: their parents were horrible with him, but not all the time, some times they were genuinely loving. One of its earliest memories was him running very fast with the purpose of falling ,so maybe his parents could look at him with a sense of pity, not love, but even pity was enough. The hardest part was that :as much as they didn’t know how to love him they still tried , they also miserably failed ,but still tried.   
Even with such a sad song he still managed to find who had those eyes that stared right trough him.

Lio was suddenly so much sober.

“Yes ,I could never forget “ was Galo’s answer.

24)THINGS YOU SAID WITH CLENCHED FISTS

Gueira and Meis made their relationship official! It was supposed to be an amazing day !And yet…  
So many people were being happy for them, a lot of people suspected it ,considering all the times the couple (of besties then) was found wearing each other clothes and how the song that they wrote seemed to hint to a possible relationship between someone who resembled closely the other, or all the sweet glances they would share when they thought no one was looking( while being on national tv).

But not everyone reacted this nicely. 

Some people didn’t seem to believe that was true, but for the wrong reasons, and it was quite saddening , to be honest.

Comments like “you are so cute together I am happy you could find you other half” were extremely nice.  
Comments like “wow 2 dudes holding hands that is a true bro” were mostly satirical and funny.   
Comments like “ew” were genuinely hurtful.

Gueira made jokes like “those damn CUMments on my Christian blog” ,but Meis and Lio saw straight trough it. (but still the bassist would make a joke about them getting it straight and not gay)( but he would also cry a little)

Meis was openly saddened by those comments. He wouldn’t hide how he felt suddenly fifteen and just back home, where his parents were waiting for him to explain how dissapointed they were , their perfect son now wanted to kiss other boys, absolutely outrageous ! 

Even while he wasn’t directly under the spotlight Lio felt it dearly as well. The love between the drummer and the bassist was genuinely pure and lovely, but people still saw a way to make it feel like a mistake, what if they were right? What if their so called “love” was an excuse so they could feel less lonely in the eyes of god? 

But even if that was the real reason it didn’t mean anything, people love for various reasons, and if one of those has a purpose of alienating loneliness Lio wasn’t going to care.( it still hurt thought)

The Mad Burnish started quite the fuss in regards to receiving acceptance about their love, so a lot of people spoke up, including the number one firefighter Galo, also known for being part of the ship Lio the Galon with Lio (what the fans didn’t know was that it wasn’t just a ship, the two were genuinely in love and in a relationship) .

Galo wasn’t sure how to express how strong his disgust towards people like the ones who said offensive stuff, but the livestream on Instagram with his boyfriend really was taken as a power move, most likely for the part where they declared something so innocent as their love to the entire world, while both of their fists were clenched tightly.

The mean comments really dropped.

25)THINGS YOU SAID IN THE BACK SEAT OF A CAB

”Lio !!!YOU WERE SO COOL !!!” the singer was happy that his almost boyfriend had enjoyed the second Mad Burnish concert. The band still had to get used at having quite the audience, but it was genuinely enjoyable to see so many faces all screaming the lyrics, almost as if they knew them by heart.( most likely they did)

“Thank you Galo for coming with us , just to hear us play, even if you knew every lyrics better than your own hands. It really means the world to me to have someone as special as you constantly trying to do good on this word. I will never stop liking you” Lio was tired, but never tired of Galo’s personality.

A few seconds passed ,and the firefighter kept staring at him, before he cupped the boy’s cheek with his big hand.

“It doesn’t matter what you do, I would still be incredibly surprised of how much love you have hidden in your heart. You may scream the lyrics, but not out of anger… but out of love. The way your eyes shine in the sun, or when you look at tv, or when you sing, or when you eat, or when you simply exist makes me feel so unique, I think that I was born to meet you, my beloved Lio Fotia.” Galo was really love sick, in a “no no homo” kind of way .

Lio never knew how to answer those lovely words, he was so sassy and quick witted ,but when it came to Galo that just didn’t work anymore, but he felt the same way.

So he went on the “make a conversation about a random thing”.

“Have you ever watched Evangelion? There is this character that says the same thing, maybe we can watch it sometime? If you want obliviously “ Lio’s brain had now escaped and was on his route towards the sky, as to become one with the stars, while he did the worst mistake of his life and glanced at the firefighter .

His heart felt feelings so strong that it also decided to escape the singer’s body ,to go across the entire word so he could reunite with his lover: brain in the sky. What a tale.

So now Lio just made a small smile, and from the way the firefighter reacted it was enough of an answer.

Maybe he didn’t need neither the heart and neither the brain to feel a feeling so sweet that human had to call love, because “extreme longing and desire for the other in an unconditional way that defies gender and social background at every age” was too long.

“I love you Lio”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The posting schedule remains the same! Thanks to every one that reads this!


	6. "babe i need your spear inside my coconut"

26)THINGS YOU SAID SITTING STILL

Lio didn’t really understand why Galo wanted to take that many pictures of them, yeah it was their marriage but still there was a picture of them from every angle. (he saw those pictures as useless but that didn’t matter as they made his beloved happy).

He still tried to smile , he loved his boyfr-wait… now he was his husband.

Wow.

It all seemed a dream, a dream as sweet as those lullabies your mother would sing, while not having the ability to remember memories of such a young age every human understood what it actually meant, maybe it was the first time one could feel love, but surely it wasn’t going to be the last( humans were just like that).

Suddenly Galo scooped his beloved little man on his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. (a cute one)

Lio wasn’t a fan of having a picture of him in “those” weird poses, but that laugh that the sweet firefighter would produce could compete with his worst insecurities and then still win.

What would their life be without the other. What if there was someone who could be a even better match for the other, would they actually take the risk of never knowing the other at the price of “maybe” being even happier ? Well they genuinely didn’t care. Now they were happy ,and that was all that mattered. Even if someone better existed that was completely useless , neither could care less. Happiness was a play of life, and it was a game that they won.

Another photo, this time with Lio holding Galo in his strong arms, he may have looked small and frail but he loved carrying his boyfriend with all the love he was worthy of.  
It was nice, the smile they would share sometimes.

What was the reason for their smile? Everything.  
From their jobs, to their frogs, to the simple knowledge that love existed at such levels. 

It isn’t happiness that finds you, you actually have to work for it. Some people would win it easily, without any big efforts, while others had to bleed, suffer but in the end the trophy was worthy of it all.

“Galo .. when I was younger I really wanted to end it all, to stop existing, but I am glad I didn’t do it. As much as happiness is temporally so is suffering, it is up to you to choose what makes you the “you”.”

Galo didn’t hear even a word, he was too focused on the pizza in front of him. Don’t misunderstand him, he always loved hearing about his now husband, but he also was an anxious eater, so there he was .. stuffing his face with pizza .

What was he anxious about?

So many thoughts plagued his mind : what if he fell and destroyed the cake, what if someone fainted because Lio was too hot , what if the priest forgot the right words… what if Lio didn’t love him anymore because he was that “way”?

In the end all his doubts weren’t even relevant anymore, there was just some background white noise.

He was getting married !To the cutest human alive!

27)THINGS YOU SAID ON THE PHONE AT 4 AM

“Lio !Lio! What flavour are we going to make the cake? Do you think that there exists a pizza one?” screamed at the phone Galo.

“Umh… what about chocolate and vanilla? I believe that there isn’t a “pizza” frosting.” Answered thrufully Lio.

He loved his boyfriend (and soon to be husband), but it was 4 am in Italy , he was on tour and really needed some sleep. Sometimes the qualities he loved so much in the other were also somewhat heavy and difficult to … to what ? It was hard to describe what he meant, he absolutely loved his boyfriend, but he was quite the talker, and sometimes he didn’t know how to react to ..him. To deal with all… of him.

“I’m sorry Galo, but sometimes I feel like you are too much.. I don’t really understand myself what I mean by that but it is four am here in Italy, and as much as I love you it gets hard. I thought doing what I loved with the people that I love would make me always happy and cheery and giddy, but it is hard not to let some things hurt me. Sometimes the comments I receive feel so heavy, it doesn’t matter how well intended they are. Sometimes even speaking wih you feels like chore. “Lio realised too late which words came out of his mouth.

“I’m so sorry Galo !I didn’t mean it this way!” ,too late.

A few seconds passed, but they felt like years.

“I understand Lio , I am sorry for being like this. Hope I didn’t ruin your already heavy night” Galo voice sounded so sad, sometimes we cause suffering to those we love without even knowing, but it is ok : those we love understand that as well.

Lio hoped that it was going to be that way even in their situation.

Lio didn’t manage to catch any sleep, he felt too guilty, how he cooled down the burning heart that belonged to the firefighter ,who just wanted so discuss about their wedding cake… he just wanted the pizza flavour. What an innocent soul ,and what a mean remark from his part, he truly was horrible.

He checked his phone messages ,there was one from Galo, a simple “sorry, for being like this”.

Lio felt horrible, inhuman ,such a disgusting being. (he was )(or at least he felt like it)

What could he do to get forgiven, but was he even worthy of such kindness? He was the one who fucked up ,yet he still was the one that got an apology. Lio could forgive a lot of his sins thanks to Galo, but what if his sin was angering the one and only, the best star in his universe. 

He wasn’t even worthy of existing after what he had done.

28)THINGS YOU SAID BUT NOT OUT LOUD

Lio had quite a big interest in sciences ,and related interest.  
He bought Cicci first as a study of animal biology, he was a star student in high school, it was because he felt extremely passionate. The concept of life and death were entertwined, and one couldn’t be without the other. A cool thought, but what did it actually mean?

Another cool concepts was the theory of multiverse: the thought of there being infinite realities, with infinite versions of himself ,but he would still love Galo, right?

Would their love still be “theirs” if they weren’t “they” ?

It was kind of like the paradox of Theseus's ship , it was quite simple as a concept: basically if you had a ship and then you changed every single part of the ship, would it still be the ship that you knew?

How did that apply to their relationship?  
If Lio wasn’t a singer anymore, but he was something impossible… like an arsonist that also happened to be a terrorist, what would their relationship be? They would be enemies but still nothing could stop love, so maybe they would be happy together? Or maybe they would cause the other’s end, the other’s pityfull death.

The gov would still be an enemy, he would absolutely be the big villain. If in this word he was a disgusting human being because of his views about the world ,like being homophobic or the way he saw people that weren’t as lucky as him as inferior, he would be such a great villain. Thankfully people have started seeing him as the reason to so much pain and suffering, they were seeing his true colors. 

Maybe there was an alternate universe where Lio was a firefighter, while Galo was a singer, and the Burning Rescue was his band. That would actually be cool .And the gov could be his father and not Galo’s. But would they still love each other? Maybe. (actually the answer was most likely, their love wasn’t bound by such trivial topics)

And what about the thought of reincarnation?

Being born again.. just to love the other. 

All those thought were very focused around love, but they would be happy even without each other, or would they? It was such an interesting topic that could be interpreted in so many ways.

What if there was another “Lio” having those doubts? What if all of this was a mere story being written by a girl on her computer, maybe as to feel less lonely? An entire universe inside a small brain, just a way for the author to spend her time, a way not to think. Sometimes thinking was that hard.

Yeah Lio could stay up all night thinking about… this all.

”Lio! Do you like the sauce? I finally managed to cook it without burning everything down! It is so cool! What were you thinking about Lio?” asked Galo quite innocently.

“Oh… well I was thinking about… stuff”

29)THINGS YOU SAID IN THE BACKYARD AT NIGHT

“Finally!! I ended my shift… and it’s Friday !!!! You all know what it means… it’s pizza Friday !!!” exclaimed Galo.  
“Man why is it always pizza Friday and not femboy Friday ?Like those fuckers look really nice in high socks, I don’t have anything else to add” was Lucia’s imput to the conversation, she may have been a genius but she still yearned for those cute guys poorly dressed ,but it was understandable.

Aina nodded in appreciation.

“Yeah femboys are cute.. but you can eat pizza, while a femboy can’t be eaten “ said Galo while trying to be a “voice of reason” .  
“Who said you can’t eat femboys? I know I did” was the absolutely cursed answer.

The firefighter’s cheeks burned as bright as his heart.

“I am always down for some pizza” a few seconds passed “or for some tasty femboy, but this one band is playing tonight, and their songs are quite well thought and hold some genuine meaning” confessed Varys.

Galo did his best to ignore the rampant homosexuality around him so he could concentrate on the words that weren’t about femboys. Giving up pizza night wasn’t his best wish , but their friends always accommodated to his desire for the greasy , but extremely tasty food, so maybe he could reciprocate.  
(he was NOT going to “eat” a femboy though)(like that was gay and as much as there were no problems with being that he wasn’t attracted to males.)

“What band is playing ?” asked Remi, he didn’t care about femboys and all that stuff, he was in a loving relationship with a loving and amazing alligator so he just cared about being with his friends.

“They are called Mad Burnish ,from what I have heard the singer has got some pretty good cakes” answered Lucia.

“He gives out cakes? I’m not understanding this last part? Does he cook cakes? I understand that it is a quite cool if a guy if he also cooks, but I feel like pizza is cooler” Galo voiuced his opinion.

The burning rescue laughed, Galo had those moments where his brain would just do the best thing for the entire planet.

Galo didn’t understand what funny thing did he do, but if he made his friends smile it was a good thing!

“So… where are we headed? To see the band? Ok, but please LUCIA RESPECT THE TRAFFIC SIGNALS!!!”   
“I only respect two things… femboys and those amazing creation that you call “matoi” that you always manage to destroy, but still those are quite cool!” answered Lucia, as if she wasn’t just guiding them towards their death with the way she drove. Galo finally understood why her patent was revoked.

They drove for almost twenty minutes.

“Man the pizza place was so close… “ complained Galo.

“Here we are! I already smell the piss,ah this truly feels so punk!” exclaimed Aina.

It looked pretty average, but maybe the singer and his cakes would be good.

30)THINGS YOU SAID ON THE HIGHWAY

“Thank you Galo for bringing us along to this competition!” preached Lio.

“Boss I’m sure Galo would appreciate you on your knees more than any other word of thanks” joked the jester (and drummer) of the band , Gueira.  
“GUEIRA I PROMISE YOU THAT WE AREN’T GOING TO WIN THIS COMPETITION IF ALL THAT REMAINS OF YOU ARE THE CRIES” screamed Lio.

Galo didn’t understand why Lio didn’t want to pray with him? Maybe he had some childhood trauma related to the actions related to religiousness ? Well he wasn’t going to pray, if he wanted to share his childhood he was welcome to Galo!

“When is the next Mc Donald drive trough ?I feel a strong need for chicken nuggets.. you know pregnancy cravings and all…” said quietly Meis.

“Babe.. you are pregnant! I CAN’T BELIVE IT!!! WE WILL BE DADS… can’t wait to teach the small one how to be the funniest of the group… God I’m going to love the little bitch… he absolutely deserves it!” Gueira got quite full of joy, for a baby that didn’t even exist , yet at least.

“Guiera… Meis was joking, his body isn’t ready for a pregnancy… “ Lio tried to be thew voice of reason.

“But mine his!!!Babe I need your spear inside my coconut !”   
No one understood Gueira, but the same thing happened to jesus. (no Gueira isn’t Jesus )

”Why must the good thing take so much time to be reached? Like a ice cream must be frozen before consumption , a flower must grow out of a seed before being its beautiful self, a baby must grow before it could pronounce swears… time is a bitch! If I was it I swear the earth wouldn’t be called this way anymore”

“GUEIRA WHAT THE FUCK? WHY MUST YOU BE LIKE THIS? WE LOVE YOU TRULY AND FULLY.. BUT THIS? DO YOU THINK GOD STAYS UP THERE IN FEAR OF WHAT GUEIRA SAYS?” voiced Meis, he really tried hard to sustain his boyfriend, but did he really had to be like.. that? Well they loved each other, but sotimes it would be just a tiny little bit too much.

“Am I allucinating ,or is that a McDonald’s? “ the boys that were just calmy watching over the window morphed their expressions completely… it was time for lunch.   
In the car started a chant, a chant for true happiness, for a better life… for a cheese burger…

They had another three hours of travelling in the car, but it was fun and nice and happy .Having friends just was that cool. They made so many jokes and laughed so much, even if Gueira seemed ready to explain why the moob landing was face he still didn’t, because he loved his friends and the health of their neurons was important for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ,but from now on i will update my fanfiction on mondays, school is getting near.
> 
> Feel free to write a long comment about how dissapointed you are in the last two promts and how many mpreg jokes i put.. they are really something ..


	7. "After doing the “vertical hotdog” ( as Galo referred to it) they were both extremely tired."

31)THINGS YOU SAID WHILE I CRIED IN YOUR ARMS

“I am so s-sorry please… forgive me but tomorrow I can’t show up at work after... tha-t! Hope I am not too m-much of a n-nuisance” cried Galo on the phone.

“I am sorry but you must have called the wrong number sir, but hopefully your boss will be nice to you, you sound genuinely shaken. It is quite late for calling your boss, maybe you should try waiting for tomorrow morning, but maybe we can speak a little if that makes you feel better” Lio didn’t know what made him answer the phone at 2 am , but now he really wanted to help this sad man.

“I am so sorry for waking you up kind stranger! Wait you are ...the Mad Burnish singer?”  
“Yes, actually... are you by any means the cute guy with spiky blue hair?”   
“UH… yeah... I’m Galo, the firefighter guy..”  
“Oh you are very cool in tv,but what happened that shook you so much?” at this point the singer was genuinely concerned, while ranting on the phone the man sounded extremely sad and distressed.  
“Umh… well my dog died , he was very dear to me and I uhù-“ an ambulance noise could be heard from both sites “wait do you happen to live in the street before the park?” asked Galo.  
“Yeah... would meeting up help you raise the spirits?” 

They decided to meet at the park, so maybe the kind blue haired man could feel a little better. (Lio didn’t care about the possibility of Galo being a serial killer, he was too enamoured with the way he carried himself, in a real Galo kind of way)

“I had him from a very young age, my “father” bought him to me, he was a very violent dog, he even bit me a lot of time ,I have still the scars from him” the taller man pointed at a scar on his arm “but he was my best bud! I loved him… we kind of grew up together, when I was young I was pretty much like him.. I had all that anger inside myself, but I wasn’t alone! I had him!” a smile formed on the man’s face.

“Even the scars that you show are a sign of his existence ,he can never die while being still alive in your soul, you know.. the stars that we see are long dead, but the time that it takes to bring their lights to us make their life longer. Even while not being alive they aren’t dead, I am sure that it is the same for your dog” whispered Lio, almost like a forbidden secret that only them knew ,while being completely unknown to the rest of the universe.

“Lio I really see that you are the one that writes the song, you just know how to use words! I would love to hang out more with you!”  
“The same can be said from me! And maybe we can buy a frog and name it Spiky in the name of your dog”   
At the end Galo even stopped crying and just stood in Lio’s arms.

That was the first from a long series of meeting, or better said “dates”.  
32)THINGS YOU SAID I WOULDN’T UNDERSTAND

“You know… he is the cake to my tortillas, the shoes to my scarf, the laughter to my left arm” said Galo, almost like he himself found some sense in those words.  
“GALO WE BEG YOU WHAT DOES THIS MEAN? I AM NOT JOKING PLEASE WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?” the burning rescue said in unision.  
“I love him” was the short and straight to the point answer. He meant those words genuinely.

“Who are you talking about ?Galo I swear if you think that you have fallen yet again with the pizza boy just because he smells like pizza I am going to send you towards the stars, where you will freeze. It is not a threat ,but a promise.” Lucia preached while being incredibly small.

“No! It is about my beloved Lio, he is already so special to me, even with just with this short time we have been dating I feel at home with him, like the stars aligned to make us meet, I love him ‘this’ much” the firefighter proceeded to try to show as much space with his arms. He was so pure..

Galo’s heart seemed to burn so much brighter now that he had a boyfriend that he could fill with all of his love, Lio also seemed to smile brighter, even the paparazzi noticed. (the Mad Burnish weren’t THAT famous, but still the burning rescue acted as bodyguards that put like to every single photo where they were together).

“Gosh you two are such lovebirds! But in a good way, when is the next date?” asked Varys innocently.  
“Well it should be … at like the park? The one where we first met after I had a mental breakdown, after my dog died and it should be in like…” Galo was really trying to remember “five minutes! Oh no I have to get going!” the firefighter wasn’t going o be late (yet again) to their dates.  
Even if he was going to be late that didn’t matter to Lio, every moment they spent together was enough for him, he never could ever understand what did he do to be just that lucky. Galo was everything! Attractive? Hell yeah. Nice? Absolutely . Costantly loving? Yes. Understanding? Yap. Boring? Never. 

Galo was the sun to his world, but like the real sun Lio’s existence was too small to be noticed, but he would keep rotating around his centre of the universe ,even if it meant waiting for the day the sun was going to explode and transform into a supernova, most likely destroying the universe as we know it. (he forgot that the sun need those planets around himself even just to exist)

“Lio !!! Sorry that I arrived here late but I was explaining what I meant with the words ‘you are the cake to my tortillas, the shoes to my scarf, the laughter to my left arm’ , the Burning Rescue really didn’t get it” said Galo, thinking that Lio wasn’t going to understand.

Yet he did. (they spoke the same love language.. no surprise there)

33)THINGS YOU SAID AT THE BACK OF THE THEATRE  
What film they were supposed to watch wasn’t relevant anymore, Lio just wanted to hold hands.

They had waited the entire week to be together and now they were watching a rom com with a stupid plot, just for Galo. The things you do for love.

The protagonist was just so dumb? If your man doesn’t love you the way he should then why out up with him. Those words weren’t really true: Lio understood.

Sometimes the desire for affection beats everything else, even self respect, he knew. 

The plot wasn’t that interesting but the protagonist past reminded him of his. (in what sense? Well he didn’t know).

The gal just wanted to be perfect, but not for herself, but for the gaze of her (now ex) lovers. (Lio could relate, yet again).

There were so many jokes and little quirks, but his mind still thought about how the girl with the hard past still managed to love. Could he ever do the same? He had to.

All the silly skits were appreciated by Galo, who looked genuinely interested in the low quality movie.

They were so different, even while watching a film. When Lio would criticize the dumb plot Galo would appreciate the way heavy themes and how they were made light. They would both enjoy it, but for different reasons. (but still the other’s company was as sweet as it could ever be)

The girl really thought that while fake dating their feelings wouldn’t have come out? Like if he had to spend time with the firefighter while pretending to be dating him he would have absolutely fallen in that deep hole that people call “love”, but sadly that wasn’t true.(he was already too much in love)  
The pop corn was really salty, but in a good way. Galo liked it so much that he bought three XXL buckets.

His soul was large and completely full of love ,and his stomach was the same, the only difference being the pop corn filling.

The protagonist thought it was a good idea to kiss her “fake dating” partner. So now they were most likely to develop a attraction not only mental ,but also physical. Great. (Galo thought differently, he smiled when the two kissed)

Thankfully it was finally the five minute pause. He was going to get his boyfriend pop corn.

“Wait Lio!” escalmed the firefighter “why did you choose this film, it doesn’t seem like your genre at all, and it is kind of boring”

Oh, so not even the firefighter didn’t enjoy it, so why did he choose it?

“When we talk we always speak as if we were a low quality fanfiction, so maybe we deserve to live in the low quality fanfiction world, where one could find the true happiness. I am sorry that this is boring you, if you want we can just buy all the popcorn, go home and watch a documentary about the matoi. Anything that makes you happy is good for me” 

34)THINGS YOU SAID IN YOUR SLEEP

After doing the “vertical hotdog” ( as Galo referred to it) they were both extremely tired.

Still Lio couldn’t sleep, even while being exhausted from all the “bed jumping” (yes another expression made up by Galo)

They were hands in hands, heart to heart, soul to soul.( wow Lio surely did get poetical when sleepless)

Maybe he wasn’t the one who was being poetical, maybe the “poetical” was just another part of their relationship, a part that neither choose, but simply happened, like their love.  
How did they end there? It was always a wild ride, but that just made everything more passionate, unique to them and to their love only. They met at a bar ,a bar that serves “nachos that make you vomit” and love. Lio went from barista of those god forsaken nachos to singer, a genuinely famous one.   
In his life he had often held so many feelings of worthless. He had even attempted suicide some times when he was a teenager, the reason were various and maybe worthy of one of those books that talked about suicide , even at the point of romanticising it .The reason for most of his problem was so simple yet multifaced: his own parents . His parents weren’t the best, they tried ,but giving batteries to a clock that doesn’t have hands isn’t exactly of any use. (he learnt that the hard way)

But a rough past shouldn’t ever be used as an excuse, it may be your motive ,but not an excuse. Suffering doesn’t give you the right to make other suffer as well.( he learnt that also the hard way)

The best example is and will always be Galo. So much suffering in his heart, but so much love for the rest of the world. (that was a funny thought, considering that the firefighter was Lio’s entire world)

“Lio… mnghh ..” the lovely big man started speaking .Was he awake? Most likely no. Galo was the cutest even while not being conscious in a meaningfull way. “I will never stop.. loving you..” even while sleeping he made unthinkable things to his heart. The sleeping beauty held so much power over him, but he never used it for the wrong reasons. (it would be funny if the sleeping man was declaring his love for his parents and not to Lio)

“Spiky… nothing will separe us…”. That was kind of amusing, Galo most likely dreamt of his frog, particularly he dreamt of declaring his love to the small animal.

Speaking of Spiky she had yet to be fed, they got too interested in the “macaroni dance” (yes this is yet another term for what they did that Galo invented) to feed her. He felt such sadness at the tought of his parents, yet sometimes he acted like them, recognizing the frog as important but still forgetting her, but he still tried to do better.

35)THINGS YOU SAID THAT MADE ME FEEL REAL

“Galo have you ever thought about the theory of multi-universes? The concept of there being so many alternative universes where things are completely different or similar. What do you think?” asked Lio, he wasn’t the best at small talk so he went straight with the existentialistic kind of questions.

Galo didn’t mind, those little quirks made the smaller boy even more special in his eyes. He was so… tridimensional. The firefighter wasn’t the best with his words but his boyfriend had many sides, many faces, many layers. (and he loved that)

“Yeah !Lucia often talks about it while she wonders what would the world haver become without Vinny and Cicci meeting, like a simple action could have so many consequences .. do you think we are still in love ?In those other realities I mean.” Galo was curious and Lio seemed interested.  
“Well.. maybe we are, but are we really “we”? We are this way thanks to the past experiences that shaped us, but without those experience we aren’t the “same”, I think about that often :maybe there is a world where you are the singer and I am the firefighter, maybe in another universe I am some badass terrorist that is also an arsonist and you are the enemies that I find attractive and then we save the world and kiss.. but would we still be the same? It reminds me of the paradox of Theseus ship, are you familiar with it?”  
Galo answered honestly with a no, he never cared too much about science he liked writing.

“Basically this ship gets every single piece replaced, it is still the same ship? This way the only thing that is still the same is the name , so what is it? This for human is even trickier :considering the fact that our body is constantly changing, not only from the psychological way ,but also from the physical way. By physical way I mean that your hair is constantly growing, you are constantly digesting new things, you wear different clothes.. everything is changing, so are we even the same person as yesterday?”

“All those things are variables ,but our love is not, I believe this answers your question.”


	8. " it wasn’t a real deal unless the frogs came as well"

36)THINGS YOU SAID YOU’LL NEVER FORGET

“Oh Galo !I am glad we finally found a window of spare time!” said Lio giddily on the phone. He hadn’t spoken with his boyfriend in three days and as much as he was a singer the firefighter’s voice was as sweet as honey being poured over waffles fresh from the oven ,yes he sounded that nice.

“Lio!!! “ answered Galo with surprise, they didn’t have time to speak while Lio was around the world so every minute they spent talking was precious and beloved by both of them. “How is everything going on? Yesterday everyone was speaking about the live performance and I knew it was your idea, no one has a brain that creative”. Galo was referring to the way each concert was planned out to be interesting.

“I am glad you enjoyed ,even in tough times people tell us how it helped them , it us a very interesting concept how a mix of sound can make a person feel better, it is a magical concept almost” laughed Lio. It was weird thinking that some chemical in people brains just decided that they wanted to be realesed, it was even better knowing that his band was the cause. Finaly the weight on his back was being understood. (and even breathing felt easier)

“Whose life did the amazing and only Galo Thymos save this week?” asked Lio after some small and useless banter.( that still felt nice, no moment with Galo was a wasted moment).

“Yesterday I saved a kitten! “ esclamed the firefighter “oh, I also stopped a building from killing all its inhabitant. All the people were so thankful for what I did! Sometimes the bad thoughts come back, but it is only temporany, a existence is never a mistake!”

“Wow Galo “ Lio could never stop being amazed about his boyfriend and all the good that he kept bringing to the world. No one was forcing him, he just wanted to be good, and he was pretty good at being good. “I love you” those words fell from Lio’s mouth, for the first time ever.

Utter silence.

“I love you too Lio and I am not going to ever stop doing this”. It was a simple answer to a big situation. The firefighter knew from all they had done that his love wasn’t unilateral ,yet hearing those words come out of the singer’s mouth were as musical and sweet as his songs. 

They were in love. ( that they both felt)

If happiness was love then they had all the happiness in the entire world, there wasn’t anything that they could ever dream about. 

37)THINGS YOU SAID WITH THE TV ON MUTE

“Man this is sure tasty” said Lio while just looking at the food in front of them. They went to the Turkish fast food and bought some fries and seven kebabs for Galo and one for Lio, some falafel and baklavas.

They loved trying to understand the world a bit better, even if that meant eating food from another culture. The man behind the counter was extremely polite and really was interested in explaining the history of what they were going to eat. Seeing people having an interest that they held close to the heart felt good, even if they were strangers that you would meet only once in your life, but that was ok.

It was an interesting fact that everywhere around the world lived nice people, that as much as their backgrounds were different at the end of the day they were still people, with dreams and desire and families … they were human. No one could stop humans from being human, and there was no wrong in that.  
It was a nice fact.

The couple of lovebirds went towards their shared home, all while laughing and telling each other absolutely horrible jokes ,that could be funny only in the eyes of someone madly in love.( and they were)

“You know Lio… I don’t think I will ever get bored of you, even the simple act of being together makes it seem that the stars are in a competition with you in matters of brightness” nonchalantly said Galo.  
Lio could never get used to his boyfriend, each time he said something nice about him he was yet again at the park near the flat he habited before and he was trying to calm him down from crying about the dog. Yet again he was falling in love, and he would keep doing so for as long as he could. (there was no harm in that, and would never be)

“Lio..” breathed quietly Galo “would you still kiss me even if my breath tastes like onions? I know you hate them ,I am not going to force you to stand them, so if you don’t want to kiss me until I wash my teeth I understand perfectly”.

The mighty and powerful Galo was scared of letting people down.

He rarely spoke out about this ,but he was so scared of not being enough. When he told his “dad” that he had a boyfriend he couldn’t help but feel like a failure, not for his boyfriend (Lio was better than anything else in the entire world), but for himself. On a daily basis he would remember those eyes that stared at him, no trace of love whatsoever ,just disgust. Galo felt disgusting.

(Galo was disgusting ) (that was what he genuinely felt about himself)

The singer muted the tv, the firefighter was preparing for the worst.

“What are you speaking about Galo? I kiss you because I genuinely enjoy your company, not as a way to taste your dinner, you better stop doubting yourself, if you need to speak with a therapist again I will absolutely support you, you are much more than Kray’s puppet” Lio answered with genuine care and thought, he loved Galo and was very worried about those moments where he would feel useless because the “gov” was an horrible person.

And then they kissed, with the taste of onion. (neither cared)

38)THINGS YOU SAID WHILE HOLDING MY HAND

“Yes… yes I do. I will keep loving you for as long as my frail body can. From when I first saw your face I felt a connection. I used to joke that we had a “clown to clown” communication, a funny way to say love. Even while crying for your dog you remained strong. Sorry if for a long time instead of saying those three words I just kept buying gifts for your frog, thank you for still dealing with my personality and all those quirks that made me fall in love with the best human in the world.” 

Lio sounded serious and honest. He was in love. (and nothing could stop his heart from beating just a little bit different when even just the name Galo passed across his mind)

“You love the best human in the world? So you finally started loving yourself? I am so proud Lio !You little firebug” 

“Galo .. the best human in the world is ..you , you are amazing ,beautiful ,smart, interesting, intelligent ,unique , attractive ,ni-“ the singer was stopped by a drop of water falling on their intertwined hands.

The fireman was crying, they were just that so in love.

All the guests were laughing, even at his own wedding Galo managed to be the purest form of life that ever existed. (and for once this wasn’t a defect, but its strongest virtue)

There was no priest at their wedding, and only a few friends. It was their day and they wanted to spend in a way that made them happy, both deserved a pause from every other thing in their life.

Lio had even desidered to play a song with his band, even at his own wedding. The song they played was about Galo, about the way someone so different from you could become the world to you, “Love the way you” was the title.

The official rings looked serious and regular, made out of silver, but the “real” rings had a little frog on them, the other frog as to be more precise. Some people questioned this ,but those little gifts sent by God played an important role for their relationship .It may seem stupid but Lio was a singer, even while having written so many songs saying “I love you” was harder than any other activity, so a frog seemed the best solution.

The burning rescue was there, obliviously.  
Remi finally presented his alligator girlfriend to the group, she was very nice.  
Lucia bought Vinny so he could have fun with Spiky and Cicci. (yes the frogs came to the wedding as well, it wasn’t a real deal unless the frogs came as well)  
Aina cheered seeing her best friend smiling.  
Ignis was proud, his lessons on protection while having gay sex proved themselves as useful.  
Varys was the one to catch the bouquet, who was he going to marry? Hopefully someone that deserved his amazing personality and existence.

Meis and Gueira came with matching tuxedos.

Everyone has a chance at happiness, and everyday the chance is coming closer. (and you can’t do anything other than accept it)

39)THINGS YOU SAID WHEN WE FIRST MET  
“Galo… I feel that our relationship is too important, so I decided that I wanted to do something nice for you” Lio looked very anxious while holding something behind his back.  
Looking that anxious wasn’t common for the singer, so the firefighter started expecting the worst: what if Lio wanted to leave him? He knew that his happiness couldn’t last forever, he just had to accept that and go back to his (sad) life without Lio.

“Galo!!! Look !!! It is a frog… it even has your same hair color and likes speaking a lot in her frog language, she is small ,but so cool! Almost like you, but you are way better” the singer hoped that the fireman was going to appreciate this small gift. He loved the other man , wrote so many songs about him yet the word “love” was what he felt, but at the same time he wasn’t capable of pronouncing it. 

His vocal chords could reach so many notes and pitches, but saying those three words was just too much.

Galo just stared at the frog, speechless .

(He was so used to things going in the wrong direction that when something good happened he just didn’t know how to act) (but that wasn’t a problem :Lio understood)

“Can I touch her? She looks delicate… do you really think that I will be able to treat this cutie right?” Galo loved animals ,but was scared of harming them and their innocence. It was almost like being a father, he didn’t want to be like his “father”, he wanted to have babies with Lio and spend his life with him so maybe taking care of the little amphibian could help him understand happiness better.

“Galo you managed to took great care of Spiky even when he bit you ,all the Burning Rescue team knows that you are great with animals, you are full of love and you are going to be the best dad for this Froggie!”

Galo still didn’t look too sure, but he wasn’t going to back down from a challenge, he tried to make the world a better place day by day, even if the definition of “making the world a better place” was taking care of a frog.

“She is going to be called Spiky”

“Lio I really do love you “

The singer put the frog on Galo's hands.

40)THINGS YOU SAID WHEN YOU MET MY PARENTS

“Hello sir, I am very glad for having been invited today” said Lio in what was possibly the most polite tone he had ever used.

“Good evening… you are my son’s friend, right? He speaks about you often” answered Kray with the fake smile, the one that got everyone charmed.

“Dad.. he is a little more than a ‘friend’ “ said Galo while visibly blushing. At that Kray didn’t look too pleased. Lio started feeling extremely bad, he was getting quite sad at how the conversation was most likely to end. (he strongly hoped that it was just a feeling)

“Oh… he is your best friend? “ Kray laughed a forced laugh “Wow I am happy that you are finally having friend, and a best on even “.

“Dad… he is my boyfriend” corrected honestly Galo.

Kray’s face turned into a disgusting snarl, no trace of love. (has there ever been the ‘love’?)

“I hoped for so long that your relationship with a ..man was just a rumor, yet it wasn’t. You managed to disappoint me yet again. Amazing”. Kray wasn’t joking, Lio was worried that it was going to affect their relationship.   
From the moment Galo organised this dinner Lio knew that Kray wasn’t too accepting towards a barista-singer that was also gay. He cried after hearing about the invitation ,he knew that the ‘gov’ was going o react this way, in the end Galo was going to choose obliviously his dad over him. Maybe that was for the best for them, right?

“Lio, let’s go, we aren’t welcome here” said the firefighter with the saddest expression ever seen on a human. (that expression didn’t suit him at all)

The ride back to Lio’s place was quiet , there was no need to explain the sadness they felt.

Lio was on one hand happy at the thought that the taller man preferred him over his own dad, but seeing the reason for his happiness with such a sad pout seemed forbidden and wrong (and it was).

“Sorry Lio … I understand now why you didn’t want to meet my “father”, sorry for ruining what could have been a nice and funny night”


	9. "how did he manage to feel so much joy thanks to those 1.58 cm? "

41)THINGS YOU SAID YOU LOVED ABOUT ME

“How do you manage to be like this?” was a quiet question, so quiet that this entire conversation felt like a little competition between him and the universe. A competition about who was feeling happier. (the universe was the happiest one, but still Lio was too happy to even care) (that meant something ).

“What do you mean Lio ?” was the honest response that the firefighter could manage to give.

“Everytime I think of you I feel better, how do you manage this ? Wait.. are you a witch?” a dumb question from the singer’s part, but he didn’t care about putting on a façade of intelligence, or even putting any façade. He didn’t need it. (he just needed that smile that the firefighter would share so often, but always felt unique)

The taller man laughed , without anything stopping his teeth from showing .(there was no problem in that ,he should do that as long as he could)(for scientific purposes really)

“I love this laugh that you do, but only when we are alone.. makes me feel so special, I really enjoy all of this”

“You do? I always thought that my teeth aren’t white enough to do such things… and my smile is kind of lopsided…and when I just ate pizza my breath is pretty stinky, but... you never cared, did you?”. Yet another laugh from the taller man, how did he manage to feel so much joy thanks to those 1.58 cm? A man so small but full of love, somewhat similar to the stray cat that you befriend at a young age, the one that you sometimes bring food to, the one that starts off with a very aloof personality, but that is a way to protect itself from other suffering. At one point you never see the cat again, but the memories remain with you. (it was easier to think that the cat disappeared and didn’t actually die) (to a child's mind at least)

“I love that you are so 'aware' of yourself, even with all the suffering that you have endured you remain humble and kind” Lio moved closer to the man that was being pampered and cupped his face . His hands were pretty tiny ,but Galo’s cheeks seemed made to be held by those hands .(to be loved)  
Galo was feeling loved and appreciated. Having someone as cool and nice as Lio compliment him was legendary, but having someone as cool and nice as Lio cradle his face was something else entirely.

How did he manage to get a boyfriend like him was still a mistery for him.

“Thank you Lio.. for all” sayed the firefighter in an almost scared tone. The thought of saying the wrong thing made the usually giddy man look like the stray cat meeting for the first time the nice boy that was coming back from school. In the end the cat would always understand that he was being loved for who he was, and not for what he could be.  
“You know Galo, the easiest way that you could understand what I feel is with the words ‘I love you’” Lio took as large breath and continued “I mean it”.

Lio had used the ‘L’ word just a few days before, but now he seemed that he was trying to amend for all the times he forgot to do so.

(he actually was)

42)THINGS YOU SAID WHEN YOU ASKED ME TO MARRY YOU

“Tonight is a very special night! This last song wasn’t random and meaningless , it is for Galo, the firefighter with the burning soul, the one that loves everyone, the one and only! But most importantly .. my boyfriend. Galo please come on stage.. I have something important to share, with you and the rest of the world.” 

While the firefighter was getting on stage Lio kept thinking about what was he going to say, how was he going to make the message get across. Maybe he should have repeated his speech, but now it was a little too late for that, Galo was in front of him.  
(towering over him, like a kind giant ) 

All the confidence that people associated with the small man was suddenly gone, gone to another planet, far and far away.

“Galo.. we have spent so much time together. Do you remember our first meeting? At the bar , with the burning rescue pushing you to ask for my number, you managed to actually ask me my number and then you smiled ,with all your teeth with all your might, with all your love. You think of me, without any shame, you just enjoy me and all that comes along with spending time with my personality. Do you remember when you accidentally called me because your dog died and you wanted to tell your boss that you weren’t going to be able to come to work, you were so sad that you didn’t even notice how it was 2 am. Then we met at the park and I realised that happiness isn’t just playing at your own concert, but also holding hands with someone you love. All our dates… all the time that I wanted to tell you my real feeling but I was too embarrassed. Thinking about it now is kind of amusing, those simple three words were harder to say that anything else in my life. You said it first at our twelfth meeting, do you remember ?After getting our label ,when Gueira called me for some explanation about gay sex.” Lio smiled fondly, and so did Galo.  
Lio got on one knee and took a small box from his pocket.

“But this isn’t all I have to say… Galo Thymos, do you want to become my husband? Like change your surname to Galo Thymos-Fotia … or Fotia-Thymos if you prefer. We could have a big cake together and wear some weird wedding dress and have the ceremony in a zoo or somewhere where you can find a lot of frogs. All of this is just if you want.. no obligation here.” 

While saying those words Lio’s face became redder than the flame that burnt inside him.

The singer opened the box that was closed while he said those words and inside was a ring , a frog themed ring.

“So Galo… do you want to marry me and make me even happier than what I already am thanks to your presence?”

43)THINGS YOU SAID IN OUR VOWS

“Ok alexa search ‘how to write wedding vows’ wikihow. Thanks.” Galo was very anxious ,but still polite to Alexa. Even while being a robotic voice she still deserved respect from the firefighter. (and Galo wanted to avoid being targeted when the robots would make a revolution)

The mind of the tall man was racing all over the place, he had just so many doubts about what was he going to say and what were going to be the consequences to his actions.

The first step was getting acceptance from his wedding officiant , he had already gotten it so one less problem.  
Second he had to make sure Lio was also ok with writing the vows, Lio was very ok with it.  
The third step was taking some time to think about what was going to be written and how. The article advised to spend some time together with your partner, but also alone. It made sense, you can understand why you like something only when deprived from it. Then the idea of having a vow date seemed appropriate, the guide also said that it could also be a little goofy and silly, because love wasn’t made to be experimented in a specific way, but in your own personal way.  
The fourth step was making a plan with your spouse , wedding vows are short and straight to the point , it was hard to concentrate all his love in 150 words, but Lio deserved the coolest marriage. Then wikihow said that the vows could also be a little silly if wanted. In his mind he still he wanted to write a final phrase with Lio, kind of “thanks for existing”. (it was still a work in progress)

It was now time to the hardest part ,actually writing the vows.  
The tips were brief and he understood pretty well the general idea ,but he also had to write the promises… but he didn’t want to fuck up.

He started writing .”There is no Galo without a Lio, like there is no rainbow without rain, no smiles without teeth. I knew what love was,but I never understood it until you came with an enormous truck in my life and all my barriers went down like my pants “ re-reading that last phrase he felt like it was too straight forward, so he the ‘went down like my pants’ was cut. “Never had I understood how a smile could make someone’s day better, yet even the thought of being in your presence changes everything. From having your number written with a sharpie on my arm to having your name carved on my heart, for as long as I live and even after. “ The firefighter was pretty amazed that he actually managed to write something ,but he had still to finish it, and then would come the scary part: the final promises. (he knew what he was going to write, but still didn’t feel ready)( but was he ever going to feel ready?)

Only after having finished writing the vows Galo realised that there was one wikihow article LGBT oriented, but what he had written was true, maybe even good enough as it was.

44)THINGS YOU SAID BEFORE YOU KISSED ME

“Lio !! Sorry for what I did last night, I understand that I am quite boring sometimes, please don’t be mad at me” was the message that was sent to the singer before he embarked in the plane.

Seven hours ago the innocent and pure firefighter called him for their marriage cake , he wanted the cake to be pizza flavour, sadly it was 4 am and Lio was so tired that he lashed out to Galo, he regretted it so much.  
Once he promised that he wasn’t letting anyone hurt the taller man, but here he was, he was the one that hurt him. He was such an hypocrite ,not worthy of someone as nice as the taller man.

The flight took six hours. It didn’t matter what Lio tried to do he just couldn’t forgive himself, he didn’t manage to get not even five minutes of sleep. (he wasn’t worthy of them) (or at least that was his mind repeated for all the six hours)

The plane arrived to his destination, he bought an overpriced croissant and some coffee.

Then his phone rang.  
“Lio where are you? Did you arrive safely ?” ,it was Galo. Lio tought that he wasn’t going to carry him home from the airport, yet there he was. “I thought that you weren’t going to come, I acted really badly yesterday… but where are you? I hope I can make it up for you .”

“LIO!!! I am in front of the central entrance, the usual car” answered the firefighter, almost as if Lio hadn’t acted in a disgusting way to him yesterday. The call ended.

Galo was no liar, he was exactly where he was expected, with a pack of donuts.

“Sorry firebug for having angered you ,I don’t know how to apologize, so if you know a method please inform me. I really missed you and you were right, you can’t have a cake with pizza flavour. Wait.. we are still getting married right?” Galo almost whispered the last part.

“You.. you are really forgiving me? You see me as worthy ?” was the surprised answer from Lio.

He got no answer, instead Galo leaned him and kissed on the nose, with familiarity and love, with the care that a mother has when her child is angered.

Then Galo smiled.

“Lio , you are a human , a singer, a friend to lots and lover to me. You mustn’t feel anger for yourself when your only sin is being cranky when woken up at 4 am with a call about the pizza taste for the wedding cake. At first I was also extremely angry about what I did, but I understood that in a relationship miscommunications are bound to happen. You know that was the therapist told me when I first discussed our relationship, she was right.”

Another kiss was shared between the two of them, but this time the mouth was the most appropriate spot.

45)THINGS YOU SAID IN AN HOTEL ROOM  
“Smell ya later alligator !” said Gueira as him and Meis went to their hotel room.

Lio and Galo retired in theirs. They took a five day vacation to Romania, an European country . It was a nice place, right now they were residing in an hotel near Bran, they planned to visit “Dracula’s” castle in Transylvania . 

“Look Galo ! Did you know that Dracula’s character is inspired from Vlad Tepes? One of the rules of this region. He was known for his strict rules, but he also tried to make his place a better place. Like you know the myth that vampires can transform into bats came from one of his battle strategies. He would attack first by launching some rocks and then the soldiers would appear, creating the myth that the soldiers transformed into bats! So cool !” Lio always loved travelling and understanding other places ,it made him happy and he was even happier with his husband's ramblings.  
“Lio did you know that Vlad Tepes would impale criminals on sticks covered in grea-“ he stopped when he realised that Lio was still eating.

Lio didn’t really mind, he really enjoyed the time he spent with Galo and the weird and extremely specific facts that he would share .

“Sure you don’t want a piece of my ‘sarma’?” asked Lio while offering to his boyfriend a typical rumanian dish that consisted of meat and rice inside a leaf. Very tasty and cool. Like a leaf with meat inside? Cool.

“Lio Meis counted all the pieces that I ate and he said that I ate 54… I don’t think that my stomach would react nicely to another piece.” Galo was right.

They bathed and changed in pajama clothes, tomorrow was going to be a fun day of visiting and buying those souvenirs with magnets that are meant to be put on the fridge.  
In life one must appreciate the joy, no matter how small, because at the end all joy is happiness ,may it be big ,like marring your boyfriend, or small, like taking care of your frogs that waited you dearly because even them could feel joy.

It was the middle of the night when Galo suddenly exclaimed “Lio !!! The frogs!”  
That woke Lio up ,but he wasn’t angry. Those moments made him realise and value the firefighter’s personality more and more, as much as in some instances he was very annoyed by him their love still persisted.

“Galo” said Lio in almost a sleep trance “they are home ,and they are happy, you don’t have to worry “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last thursday i actrually started school. Hope i will have a good school year, and i hope the same for anyone reading this!
> 
> my tumblr 


	10. “Galo, pizza for the new year eve? I really outdid myself by marrying you”

46)THINGS YOU SAID ON NEW YEAR EVE  
“Galo, pizza for the new year eve? I really outdid myself by marrying you” joked a slightly tipsy Lio.

“The pizza is very tasty, but I have yet to wish everyone the best year of their life. I just wish that we could take the bad out of our world, you know? Even just making people smile makes me feel as if I was getting closer to my purpose… kind of dumb, I am infinitesimal but not absent. Even if small in the grand scheme of things I still am, as in I exist.” The singer while drunk really had a way with his words.  
“So this is why you decided to become a singer? For your desire to do good?” asked Galo.   
Lio nodded.

After some quiet moments the conversation continued.  
“I did the same thing, with the same desire. When my parents died I really wanted that to never happen again , to anyone. So I tried stopping fire , like metaphorically stop the anger represented by the fire. Kray was pretty ok with my line of work, for the danger that I put myself, I still remember how I called him father ,but he just gave to one distant aunts a small allowance and I only saw him when he needed good publicity. You really opened my eyes.”  
“…sorry, I didn’t intend to ruin your relationship with the gov, hope you will forget me ,even if so much time passed you are too kind, with everyone.. with me. You are special, you are even the reason that I genuinely wanted to pursue music. The night you first heard me was also the night that I intended to quit, I felt as my music was useless, yet here we are, I am now know worldwide. “ Lio intertwined their hands and continued with “There is no Lio without a Galo. Hope you still love me even after so much time, but even if you don’t I will keep loving you. Oh and I also wrote too many songs about you to forget you and my fans would keep shopping us .”

They laughed about the thought of sharing another year together, like all those that they had already spent.

Their relationship wasn’t a ‘fling’, it was so much more, but there isn’t a language able to describe what they felt. So instead they just looked into each others eyes, almost as if their ‘clown to clown telepathy’ was real ,but they belived in it, so it was their reality. (theirs and only theirs) (for ever and ever)

“Did we wish to the burning rescue and to Meis and Gueira and to all the people that are dear to us a fantastic new year?” it was almost midnight and Galo wanted everyone to be as lucky as him, to feel the happiness that he held in his heart.  
Lio nodded again while looking in the far distance, to the stars, to the black hole that was most likely staring back at him while wrapping space and time into something else.

“Hey Lio… this year can we go to Kray’s grave? I want him to know that I don’t care about him. Forgiving him is still too hard, but maybe telling him that he doesn’t hurt me anymore is a valid alternative”

47)THINGS YOU SAID WHEN YOU KISSED ME GOOD NIGHT

“Ok .. so I have my luggage and I will call an uber to go to the airport as soon as I am sure that I have everything. Meis and Gueira are already on their way to the airport, I ate and I brushed my teeth.. WAIT I DIDN’T BRUSH MY TEETH!” said Lio as he rushed to the bathroom, he knew the importance of oral care.  
Galo was tired after a long day at work, but Lio was going to another country to play a concert! That was so cool!He was getting the recognition he and his band deserved, finally!

“Galo have I given you the list of how to properly care about Cicci? He is big and full of love so I hope you treat him well! Can I trust that the kitchen isn’t going to take fire again, I can trust you Galo? Remember to set your alarm, don’t forget to go to work and text me if you need anything, I will try to answer as soon as I can. Oh and say hi to all the members of the burning rescue. Do everything that you want, you know I will always like you so much!” Lio spoke almost erratically, he was just so exited about his first concert.  
Galo just watched his boyfriend roam freely around the house , having that internal monologue out loud that he would sometimes do out of anxiety , the firefighter didn’t understand why Lio was so worried, he couldn’t miss a note even if he tried, the singer seemed born to sing.

Galo knew that he was going to miss him very much but he really wanted Lio to be happy, even if it ment that he would spend some time abroad. Maybe one day he could go to one of his concert. The thought of proposing on stage in front of the world was wild. If Galo would propose he was going to do it with frog rings, that was an universal truth. (Galo didn’t like to think about all the times he told Lio ‘I love you’ but ended up not receiving the same answer back, but he respected the singer and his times) (even if t meant that he was never going to hear those words back he didn’t care).

“Galo! I left in the fridge some vegetables, please eat some of those, you need the vitamins. Don’t overlook the vitamin gums shaped like a dinosaur, as much as you meant those for me you should take a couple, they are very good, maybe you could even grow long nails ,like that one pretty girl on Instagram, you know the one I am talking about.”

The ecstatic singer got closer to Galo and placed a soft kiss on his forehead and murmured a small “Good bye, keep being amazing”

Even if Lio never said the three magic words he acted like he felt them. (or at least that was what Galo mind hoped)

48)THINGS YOU SAID ON OUR HONEYMOON

“Italian pizza… Italian pizza.. ITALIAN PIZZA! “chanted Galo as soon as they arrived to Naples in Italy. He was so happy and his smile so enchanting that even Lio felt that strong calling to eat some pizza, even if food was never that interesting to him.( but his boyf-no husband sure was)

“It is so cool the concept that we are still human at the end of the day, we have always fell in love and we have always done this, no matter how many months, years ,eons … or in which part of the world we are human at the end of the day.”   
“Lio this sounds very poetic even if you are talking about the painting that we saw at the museum that showed a frog with a noble woman” said the firefighter, without any hate, just glee at the thought that his now husband was feeling the happiness he had always deserved.  
“Thank you Galo… you love me even if I told ‘I love you’ with a frog, no hate to Spiky but why did you put up with me, you gave me your whole heart on our twelfth date.. yet I sad those words so much time after. So Galo… I keep wondering… what did you see in me?”  
“Well that is an easy question! I saw the stars and the moon… and the entire sky !” .With those kind words the small man couldn’t do any thing other than blush furiously.  
“Galo.. I really appreciate those words ,but why do you love me? To put it simply.” The singer really wanted this chance to understand better the man in front of him and their relationship, so they could use their honeymoon as a new chance to mold together, to become one, someone better than Lio, better than Galo, better than them and anything else.. they wanted to be love.  
“I liked the way you were unique .May seem dumb but you stood up from everyone else in the bar, yeah it might be because you were the lead singer and you had all the lightings on you, but you still felt special. Then you smiled in the middle while singing about pain, you laughed while the song was about death ,you saw the world with different eyes, in your own special way. Then you wrote your number on my arm , with a sharpie.. because that was what you felt, that was how you were. I am no way sad about these times you didn’t manage to say the ‘L’ word, no I am not referring to the word lamb I am referring to the other one ..the word ‘love’, you didn’t say it ,but you showed it, with your gestures, with your smiles.. with a frog with skin as blue as my hair. Even in loving you had your own way, your way made you unique. You really are the stars and the moon… and the entire sky. Believe me you really are and you will never stop being so. I will love you always.. Lio Fotia-Thymos”

Lio didn’t stop his instinct, the one that made him so unique to his eyes, so he kissed his husband. (just as he should have)

49)THINGS YOU SAID WHEN WE WERE 18

“Mom, dad… I am now old enough. I want to move and have a life on my own. Thank you for having cared for me all this years, but now is the time we part”. Lio couldn’t wait to get away from those bastards. They took care for him always for the desire to have something back, money or his tears were a favourite. They looked like a regular family but a regular family doesn’t abuse emotionally their firstborn , a regular family teaches love and not anger.

Those assholes didn’t even accept his grades in science, he was the best ,but it wasn’t enough for his parents. Nothing was ever enough for them.

Sometimes they acted … nicely to him. Sometimes his mother would cook lasagna for him.(it was never for him ,but for the people coming over, but Lio liked to pretend)  
Sometimes his dad would come home with a pen and give it to his son (Lio never realised that he didn’t intend to gift them to him)  
Sometimes they would bring him to the films.( so they could guilt trip him after)

Lio hated the fact that they were related, no matter how much he failed to interact with them he still longed for a connection, one made from actual love.

He was in front of the mirror yet again repeating those words, almost as if he repeated them enough suddenly his parents were going to apologise and ask him to stay, with a promise of being better, or just accepting that he was growing and giving him some other money so he could have a easier time the first months that he was going to be on his own. 

He repeated the words in front of the mirror and then went to the living room, where his parents were waiting for him. It was his moment.

“Uhmm.. mom .. dad ..i want to umh..” he couldn’t even look at them in the eyes ,but continued with “I want to move in a place that I could call my own. I already found a job in another city.. I promise that I will take care of myself and-“   
“Ok go. Do what you want.”  
That reaction hurt Lio more than anything else. They didn’t care even about how he organised his new place, where he was going to work, how was he going to live his life. They didn’t care at all. That hurt the most.

The same night he told them goodbye, they were going to see each other again more than ten years later, in way different conditions.( maybe that was for the best) (Lio hoped).

50)THINGS YOU SAID WHEN WE WERE 70  
“We are married from so long.. we have spent so much time together ,but every time you tell me the history between you and you family I still get a little teary eyed. I am so sorry for all that you had to endure.”

“Love, you literally saw your parents die and then had Kray Foresight as a ‘sometimes dad’, you had worst.”

“Suffering isn’t a competition, we all have pains.. we grow with them and you became a better person. Your past made you the lead of a band. A really cool band. You know… sometimes I feel pretty egoistical at the thought that we became lovers thanks to your music, thanks to that shitty bar. Maybe if you had an happier childhood we would have never met each other. Maybe that would have been heathier ,or happier” a tired Galo said.  
“Galo… even after all the time we spent together you still don’t realise that the Lio you love exists only if there is the Galo that I love, no matter where I feel like we love each other.. that we enjoy each other’s company. Maybe we aren’t lovers. Maybe we are just friends, but still we are, by the word ‘are’ I mean exist. I exist as you know me only when there is you to consider me as ‘me’.” Lio said with that stern look that only got cuter as the time passed. 

They both smiled.

“Galo do you remember Cicci and Spiky? The frogs… do you think there exists an heaven or an hell for frogs? “ the ex-singer yet again was having those deep thoughts about the amazing life that he got to have, he never felt like he truly deserved it, but holding the hand of the now ex-firefighter he didn’t café about being worthy or not. He was content and so was his beloved.  
“The heaven for the frogs were you. You cared so much about them, like the kids we never got to have, they felt so much love that maybe you were, and you will always be a light shining in the darkness, for them and for so many other people.”

Lio was the ex-singer and even if Galo learned from the best lyricalist to express his feeling trough words and did so all his life the smaller man would still be amazed about the taller one.

Galo took it as a metaphor , Lio taught him how to feel, gave him reason to do so. 

”Once, love, you told me that I had the stars, the moon and the entire sky in my eyes, but what you see in others is what you truly have, the only difference that you are the world, not just the sky. You are love itself.”  
“You just said that you see in others only what you are, this explains you so well”.  
They laughed.


	11. "Venom on my tongue, sadness in my heart.. I crave the food inside my heart"

51)THINGS YOU SAID AS WE DANCED IN OUR SOCKS

“You actually don’t know how to dance? You are a singer but you don’t know how to dance? You are a funky little man!” said Galo ,with genuine fondness for someone that last week was literally crying in the other’s arms for the death of his dog. 

Lio was genuine a cool guy, he had a band and as much he could lie he found the other to be a pit of never ending fun. He even had a frog, he always forgot his name, but the frog was quite large. Galo wanted a frog as well, they would just make that strange ‘brigh’ sound from time to time.

“How do you really not know how to dance? Being a singer means that you should at least know the basics. You know.. the sun is bright only if you look at it” the firefighter kept making fun of Lio and his inability to dance.  
“Oh Galo.. never knew that you were such a poet, if I ever need a ghost writer may you be an alternative?” laughed the singer.  
“I will be your ghost writer only and only if you let me write a song about pizza… it would go like this. Venom on my tongue, sadness in my heart.. I crave the food inside my heart” said the tall man with quite a lot of pride.  
“Wow mr.Thymos knows how to compose.. and those metaphors about pizza are going to kill me, you are too nice for thew world”  
“I am good with my words, but I am best with my hands!”  
Only after saying such words Galo realised that those words could be quite misinterpreted, but Lio wa son the floor laughing his heart out.   
“Well mr.Galo I can assure you that I am quite good with my tongue.. do you want to try it out?” said the barista that was also a singer.

A ‘brigh’ was heard in the distance, it was the frog, maybe it was time to feed him, the mighty boy, Lio proceded to do so . It was a cool thing to see how those amphibians were supposed to be fed, they weren’t very popular with the kids as animals, but still they were very very cool.

“Are you staring at my ass or at the frog?” teased Lio. Galo face became red as a tomato !He was just looking at the frog ,no nasty thoughts.. right?  
“Galo.. what if you really don’t comprehend and accept the fact that I can’t dance maybe you could teach me… let me just remove my punk platform boots”. The firefighter was really curious about watching him remove his shoes.. they had so many belts and laces… but there was also a zipper? LIO’S PANTS HAD A ZIPPER AND ALL THAT INTRICATE DESIGN WAS A LIE? The singer just kept surprising him.  
“Galo.. may you offer me this dance?”  
“Umh.. yes let me put on the rigfht music..”  
Beethoven started playing in the room, the singer expected something modern.. yet he was learning the to dance a waltz while wearing socks at 3 am in a Tuesday night.

It was pretty nice, Lio would have liked to spend his entire life with this kind and big blue haired man. (what he didn’t know was that this was how it was actually going to be) (he didn’t mind)

52)THINGS YOU SAID WITH MY LIPS ON YOUR NECK  
“Galo!!! I am sick.. please hug me..i am small and needy…”  
“Lio who is going o feed Cicci? I have to take care of him while you are sick.. have pity for this gift from god! He is so small, but big. Like you”  
“Galo… I feel like I could die and you don’t even give me a small kiss? A really tiny one? Mh…”

When Galo got a message asking if he could come over he was expecting something nice… like eating ice cream and sharing childhood stories, not taking care of a sick Lio. (he tried to convince himself that Lio wasn’t absolutely adorable and open while being sick) (in the end it was useless, he couldn’t control his heart, and even if he could he would still love Lio)

“Alexa search how to care for someone that is sick” some seconds passed “Alexa?” said a quite lost Galo.  
The sick man started laughing “Galo… I am not rich, I literally work in a bar and you expect me to have the money for an AI?” no malice in those words, but it was interesting seeing that for many people it was automatical that everyone had money.  
“You need no AI, I can tell you what you should be doing .First cook me a soup, please.” Even while sick the little man had some bossiness.( the firefighter would never mind)

The tall man went to the kitchen so he could find all the ingredients while Lio was giving him instructions on how to prepare a soup, without burning the kitchen (yet again). After finishing that task he got to the bed and spoonfed him, apparently it was the fastest way to cure a cold.( Galo knew that was a lie ,but the singer was just so cute and for once he wasn’t powerful and strong and amazing, he was a regular sick adult)

“What next, boss?” .Lio spit his soup when he was called ‘boss’ ,that word was reserved to Meis and Gueira only.  
“Never call me that way ever again, but now it comes the hardest part… you have to be my human heather . Sorry I don’t make the rules but we have to stay skin against skin, wikihow says so.” (yet again a lie, but yet again he couldn’t bring himself to care about his boyfriend’s acting skills)

Galo hopped onto the bed after the soup was eaten and just got closer to Lio, actually getting skin to skin and warm. It was very nice, but Lio got so close that he started kissing his neck, maybe he was a little bit worked up from all the proximity and love he could have only dreamed of receiving ,yet this was no dream. They were happy in each other’s arms, so Lio whispered a small “Thank you, for everything you have done and everything you will ever do”.

53)THINGS YOU SAID IN THE DARK  
Was this the best decision ?Yeah most likely. He was ready for a marriage and so was Lio, right? They had known each other for years, they were friends first, boyfriends second so they would always come to the other if there was a problem, but what was he supposed to do if the problem was related to their relationship? He kept thinking about this, would their relationship worsen if they got married? What if he changed for the worst, he could never forgive himself if he harmed in any way Lio, he was too special for him. He was like friends and pizza at the same ,but better. In highschool he learnt to be poetic, yet he couldn’t come up with some unique words that would make their marriage proposal unique. 

(but the proposal was already unique, if it was between them, but Galo was too focused with all that could go wrong that he couldn’t understand how things could go good)

Ok, let’s say that he actually proposes, where would be the best location?  
Would Lio enjoy a romantic dinner in some fancy place? No, Lio never fancied that stuff, he hated the way some rich fellas acted superior and wouldn’t understand how their entire wealth derived from the work of the proletariat. (Lio was really a communist sometimes, but thank God that they still loved eachother)  
The park seemed an option, but Lio was and will always be a little scared of chihuahuas and their little devil’s bark, or at least that was how the singer viewed them, so the park wasn’t an option.  
The bar where they first met could be romantical? Chihuahuas weren’t allowed and most rich people wouldn’t eat those low quality nachos. Yes, this could be an option if Lio wasn’t banned from there because saying that ‘the nachos cause food poisoning’ wasn’t the best publicity for them.  
Maybe he should try to make a romantic dinner, but at home? That would have no chihuahuas ,no rich people and no offended manager because he decided to spill the truth about the nachos. The problem was that the firefighter was extremely skilled and intelligent most of the times, but he couldn’t cook anything without starting a fire, he also wouldn’t like to propose in front of empty cartons of where once stood pizza, so another no.  
The studio where the Mad Burnish played was an option, but he wasn’t allowed there.. something about ‘distracting the lead singer’ and how it was bad, but he was just in love, there were no exuses if he wanted to make hearts with his hands while Lio sang was their business, and their business alone.

Lio came from the bathroom after having washed his teeth, closed the light and said “Galo ,tomorrow please come on the stage when I call you, it is important”. So Galo was really anxious about what his boyfriend could say, but when the time came and Lio got on one knee suddenly everything lost its importance ,if not for the small frog ring.

54)THINGS YOU ALWAYS WANTED TO SAY BUT NEVER GOT THE CHANCE  
“Boss.. how is it up there? You are most likely in heaven, considering your nice soul most likely there is Galo too, hope you two are having fun. I believe neither of you belived in the concept of a God, but I still pray for you. I am now very old ,soon Meis is going to leave me as well, but the memories of you still remain. Our first meeting at that cursed bar where we just wanted to make a band, your voice was pretty nice, I still laugh about it sometimes. Then the day you met Galo you suddenly developed that huge smile, even while enacting sad songs it was clear that the feeling was just a bad memory. Oh.. I am getting too old, even staying at your grave is hard for me, but I wanted to bring to you and to your love one last flower. You always hated the concept of picking a flower up form the ground, taking it from it rightful place on heart and watching it wilt, so we and Meis decorated all your grave with flowers. We planted so many of them. Some of them have a deeper meaning ,other are just pretty for the sight, but you would like them, now I have to sit a little, love please end this conversation… time is catching up with me.” Said a now wrinkly Gueira.  
“As much as you are dead, here on earth the same thing can’t be said. There are still so many fans that listen to our songs , they love what you did, even if you are now six feet under. I wish you could have seen the weeps the day you died, Galo was also absolutely shook by your death, he expected it but still was surprised , the day after he was already up there with you. I don’t know if you are a ghost or something but I always feel your presence near me, sorry Galo ,but we never got to close. I regret it a bit ,but now it is too late for those thoughts. Bye .. I suppose.” Said a Meis, now with his hair cut short, making visible his other eye that was holding some tears, some tears that he never cried when he had a chance, but suddenly he jolted, he remembered the little piece of paper in his pocket, he had something yet to say: “ Maybe you realised this over the years, but meeting Galo hadn’t been random .Gueira followed him on Instagram, when that site still existed and saw him as a perfect match for him, so he told to the friend of the brother of the cousin of the sister of Aina to go to out first bar. Maybe you are a little angry that it wasn’t ‘star chosen love’ , but ‘Gueira chosen love’. Hope you won’t hate us too much. This is our last meeting, bye Galo, bye Lio.” 

The old couple said those words to the graves of their now dead friends and prepared to die, now without any regret.

55)THINGS YOU SAID UNDER YOUR BREATH  
Was this really the best decision ? Meeting with a firefighter that you met a couple days before at a park at 3 am has never been one of his priorities to be honest, yet as he stood care he couldn’t bring himself to care.   
What if he was a serial killer? He had no way of knowing if he was going to die or not.  
They were meeting to say what? He was there to comfort a complete stranger for the death of his dog, if the firefighter was also a serial killer he was a very convincing one, the way he cried on the phone thinking that it actually was his boss ingnited in him true sadness. Maybe he could text Meis and Gueira, or his boss telling them that if he didn’t come to work or to their band practise it would be because he was killed by the attractive firefighter. What a dumb way to die, who knows what his parents would think , he moved alone and died, would they care?   
At that thought Lio was the one who felt on the verge of tears, he literally had two friends ,a shitty job as a barista and sometimes his boss would be nice to him. He wanted to get the chance to a better life, but this didn’t seem any better. Maybe it isn’t that bad that he was maybe going to die.  
Maybe he needed to go to the therapist again, it really helped him,and probably it would help him again, but did he have enough money? Not really.  
But if the fireman was actually a fireman and not a killer, would he say something about his outfit? He wore a crop top and pajama bottoms.. that isn’t the most attractive look one could master, but it was dark so maybe the firefighter wouldn’t notice his clothes and would just kill him.

He could write a song about this feeling, he felt like quitting some time ago ,but promised that if things changed when he played last time he would go on. Things did change.. he fell in love with someone that could be his killer. That also sounded like the plot of a punk song that he would write.  
He laughed at the thought that even his own death could be made into a song, like all of his other experiences, he was too lonely for it to be healthy.

A sound was heard in the distance ,was it a serial killer? No.

It was Galo! Lio whispered under his breath a small “You are no serial killer, just a thief of hearts”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating last week!  
> The next chapter will be the last, thanks to everyone that read this ,i appreciate all of you with all my heart!


	12. "tired, but not tired of his boyfriend"

56)THINGS YOU SAID IN THE SPUR OF THE MOMENT  
“I am sorry for what I said, I didn’t intend any malice, but I just think that it might help you.” Said Lio as he held his boyfriend’s hands, with care and love and all the nice thoughts that he could muster. (but nice thoughts don’t equate nice results) (but logic isn’t the champion in the mind of sadness)

Galo kept looking displeased. That expression didn’t suit him at all, but he was too multidimensional to have only one face, so now he was showing the singer that he was capable of feeling hurt.  
Many people saw him as dumb ,they saw him as goodie two shoes that was first a dumb firefighter, second a human, he expected Lio to differ, yet the words he said made him feel stupid, he needed no “therapist” ,he was capable of handling himself and his emotion perfectly fine.

Even Aina would see him that way. When she first told him about how she felt like a shadow to her sister Heris Galo saw himself mirrored, he also felt that way with the gov, yet she didn’t mean it ‘that’ way, she had no intention of understanding her own best friend.

When he was young he spent so much time with the thought of becoming like the gov, to be famous and kind and loving and nice and full of interest towards other people yet that night he discovered that it was all a lie. He was no kind and loving gov of Promopolis, he was a criminal. The sad part is that all of that could have been predicted, maybe if he just googled the gov’s name it would all been clear, maybe if he just listened to the news . Maybe if he just wasn’t so dumb. He hated, no despised when people saw him that way ,yet he acted that way, maybe they were right.

Maybe his co workers at the Burning Rescue were right when they would look at him almost like a lesser being, most of the time they wouldn’t do that with purpose ,but yet they would still do that, they would still see him as just a rookie.  
Maybe Aina was right when she would just misunderstand him and his intentions, maybe he was actually as the caricature that she saw in him.  
Maybe the gov knew what he was doing when he would miss meetings and avoid him, from all of those people he was probably the one doing it with the realest intentions and mean acting, yet there was Lio, the ione that hurt the absolute most.

When after the blow of meeting the gov and hearing from his own mouth that he was… wrong for him ..just being himself he tought that his night couldn’t get any worse ,yet here he was.  
Lio told him that ‘maybe meeting a therapist could help him deal with all the unpacked trauma’, but he was feeling amazing, just fine, he needed no one to let him down again,like everyone else in his life.

He felt so bad that only as he felt some wetness between the hands that he had intertwined with Lio he turned back to reality.  
“Galo… I proposed you that because I understand the feeling of being ‘inferior’ and ‘wrong’… I struggled with it for a long time, but one day I thought that meeting someone that understood what I felt could help me, and it did. Sorry that I couldn’t make it clear, but believe me when I say that I hope to never anger you, you aren’t ‘dumb’ or ‘naïve’ you are so understanding and multifaced and unique and most of all you are you. I am sorry for not making you understand what I meant before.”  
“Maybe it will help me” said Galo, completely in the spur of the moment. (still that genuinely helped him, in the end the one that looked him upon the most was no other than himself)

57)THINGS YOU SAID WHEN NO ONE ELSE WAS AROUND  
“How do you get your hair to look…. Like that ?” asked shily Lio after some quality cabbage holding .(yes this was another name made up by no other than the number one firefighter to refer to you know what)  
Galo was borderline asleep so he just mumbled some strange sounds.

Lio would usually fall asleep fast, but how did Galo’s hair work? How did he style it that way ?Was he born with his hair having his own gravity? Was his hair a completely separate entity from space studying human behavior while looking like a punk hairstyle as to hide the fact that the alien species just wanted to exist? Was anything real ? Was there any way of knowing ? Would it even matter in the end as the alien species that looked like punk hair would try to dominate the entire earth?

Lio kept turning and twisting ,but Galo’s hair would keep doing whatever he was doing. How was this possible?

“Lio why are you not asleep yet? Usually after not even five minutes you make me believe that you are dead, you don’t talk you don’t move you almost not even breath, yet today is different. Do you have something on your mind?” asked a very tired Galo that still managed to sound cheery even as he wanted nothing more than get those healthy seven hours of slumber.  
“ Why are you awake now? I just have something on my mind ,but you sound wide awake, are you like this every night ?” said Lio, suddenly very conscious of the time of the day, or better said of the night.  
“My parent’s house took fire in the dead of the night. I remember them as they told me to sleep well, I don’t really remember their face ,but I remember the love. Sometimes I have trouble sleeping, what if there is another fire and you die? What if anyone else that I care about just turns into ashes in front of my eyes? I can’t stand the thought, it plagues me every time, I am terrified by this, it would just be too possible. This could also be our last conversation, the last time I get to look at you... I think that this thought plagues my mind way too often. “  
“Even if this is the last time we speak I would be happy. Dying in your arms wouldn’t be that sad, it would be kind of nice. I have lived the life that I wished to live, I am a singer and I have friends and an amazing boyfriend. I did what I wanted to do, everyday with you is a gift.”

After saying those words Lio fell asleep calmly in Galo’s arms.

“My hair stays like this on its own, I love it a lot. You are the punk boyfriend but my hair is the punk one, no alien creature lives in its insides ,or at least I believe. Sleep well my love.” Whispered Galo as no one was around, not even his own self deprecating thoughts.  
58)THINGS YOU WERE AFRAID TO ASK  
“Emh.. Lio. I … well I just.. I don’t know ,but still like .. you know I don’t ..ut like …” mumbled the usually confident Galo. 

Lio had just finished another concert and was extremely sweaty and tired, but not tired of his boyfriend. (he never was and never would be)The firefighter was never that embarrassed looking, what could be going on inside his mind? Did he want to try some weirdly specific kink that he developed at a young age with some random first meeting with another object or did was he feeling shy at the thought of saying that he wanted to eat yet again some pizza for dinner? Well in both cases the singer wasn’t going to complain, he loved anything that his boyfriend desired, and the other boy would usually be conscious of his matoi interest, even as Lio admitted that he really admired how interested and knowledge-full of such a specific object.  
“Lio.. I love you and all so I don’t know how to say it ,I don’t want to anger you but like.. you know …I just have …” the words pronounced after were just a keyboard smash .  
“Galo what is it? If you have anything to tell me believe me that I will be happy to listen to your melodic voice as you tell me anything. Your interests matter to me so don’t feel shy or anything. No matter if you want to tell me about the way Aina and Lucia made so many jokes about gay sex that they actualy started putting it in practice I am interestred. You matter to me.” Said the singer as he smiled kindly ,he understood that even in relationships people would have some problems communicating, even while loving each other some times you would feel out of place.

After all the times that he went to the therapist Lio knew that in relationships sometimes you just need time. Time for everything, may it be time to let someone open up or to let someone understand what they felt or desired.

Yes, there was the possibility that Galo actually wanted to break up, to leave him for ever and never look back again to what they had together ,but that was only a possibility, but he wasn’t insecure. Maybe a younger Lio would have felt absolutely broken and shaken at the thought, but younger Lio was just a memory .

They drove back home, Galo not yet telling him what was plaguing his mind so much that he was feeling almost nauseaos while Lio respected him and decided that giving him some time to think and realise what he was thinking.

“Lio… how do you put on all this belts? Like how do you put all this outfit? How much time do you spend? Can I help you?”  
Lio smiled. This was kink related ,not that he minded.

59)THINGS YOU SAID AFTER WE FELL IN LOVE  
“I want to tell you something. It is important please don’t get angry. Let me finish the phrase, I believe you should know this, you are worthy of knowing it. Are you ready?” said abruptly Lio, almost as if a demon had just possessed him so he could tell this mysterious thing to his boyfriend.

Galo didn’t know what he had to expect, his boyfriend was just like that, he was so full of ideas and thoughts about the strangest things. One day he could go on a rant about the way dinosaurs were actually more similar to birds than reptiles, and have this rant be approved by actual scientist and the next day he could analyse how fat, or better said adipose tissue, was an actual organ.

This time he sounded very serious and he looked very concentrated about this unknown fact. What could it ever be? What new finding was plaguing his big brain? WHAT IF LIO ACTUALLY WAS AN ALIEN? MAYBE HE WANTED TO TELL HIM THAT.  
“Lio… feel free to tell me anything, I will always sustain your ideas and you as a person. Even if you aren’t human I won’t let the government take you. I will keep your secret identity, I swear.” Answered Galo with the same serious tone.

Seconds passed, seconds where Lio looked very deep in thought.

“Galo…I must confess that I don’t really like pizza. I just don’t fancy it the same way that you do, I actually don’t fancy it at all. I love spending time with you ,but I am speaking with all my heart when I say that I don’t enjoy that food as much as you do, I still enjoy each moment that we spend together, and I love the pizza dates, just not the pizza.” Blurted Lio, so fast that Galo could have been just imagining all those words.  
“No problem! The reason why I enjoy our pizza dates so much is because I really like you. If I wanted to eat pizza I could have simply bought one and in a few seconds there would have been no evidence of the act, but I don’t do that because I don’t go on dates with you as to eat, but I go on dates for you. Now that this is cleared where is our next date going to be? I like Japanese cuisine, and also Thai and Chinese and Mexican and Greek cuisine…. I actually like everything, so feel free to choose whatever you prefer!”

Lio was shocked about how nice and supportive Galo truly was, but he had always been that way and would have probably remained that way as long as he could.

60)THINGS YOU SAID LAST  
“Do you think that you lived your life fully’, asked me once a fan, when I still did concerts… haha good times” said a now wrinkly Lio.  
“And what did you answer ?” asked Galo, old but still very interested in his husband and in all those memories of younger times.

“When I was younger I didn’t understand. There is no real reason to actually live, you know? In the end there is no further motivation to all of this, nothing will ever matter. The stars live for much longer, but we still don’t care about them, someone must have invented the concept of language, but we still know nothing about it, let’s not forget for the first person to fall asleep, that must have felt weird. All those experiences are now forgotten and unknown, even if they were extremely important for the people of that time and for us. When I was younger my answer would have most likely been a ‘no’, but now I know that living life isn’t about being remembered, but it is about being. One day no one will remember me, you know? That is still ok, I have lived my life as fully as I could. I stopped caring about being important and I started caring about being happy. I don’t regret anything, I did what I have always wanted to do and I don’t care about all the other possibilities and occasions, the present that is happening right now is the present that I always dreamed of. I remember when I first moved here, I wanted to became someone important to show my parents who I truly was, that maybe I was ‘worthy’, but I have always been. Meeting with Meis and Gueira showed me that happiness could be found in a lot of things, even the smaller ones. When they told me that they needed a singer for their band I would have never expected to actually become someone important, yet I still did. All those memories are so real ,even if I was a character in a fanfiction I would still exist, I would exist because someone cares about me ,even if it is just a girl that enjoyed a film so much that she actually started an entire work dedicated to some extremely specific alternate universe. All of this… all the memories that I treasure… everything. Thank you Galo for making my life better, I will always love you, I won’t ever stop.” Said Lio and smiled.

“I feel the same way Lio… and I will forever” said Galo, but those words went most likely unheard, Lio was already in a better place.

Galo was soon to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this fic. I don't plan any sequels so i belive this is going to end right here. Thank to everyone that has read this,i am extremely grateful to all of you, and i will forever be.
> 
> THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ, COMMENTED, LEFT KUDOS ON THIS FIC, I LOVE ALL OF YOU!


End file.
